Give Guidance or Counsel: Cats
by ObsessiveDevil
Summary: Roy's the Counsellor, but sometimes Ed thinks Roy's the one needing counselling. No one can just breeze through a relationship, especially not a guilty man and a dramatic teenager. RoyEd AlWin. Second in the series.
1. Are You Kidnapping Me?

**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Cats**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**People have been waiting for this for awhile, but I've certainly taken my time getting it all finished. It's all written and finished now, and I'm beginning to type it up and get it all posted. **

**But before I get on with the story, I'd just like to say that this is dedicated to my friend Diana, who appears doomed to be life's bitch, but is my great friend and advisor, and has really inspired me to keep going with this story. I am really proud of everything you've overcome this year, and how you've handled it. Keep up the amazing work sweetheart, even when you accidentally delete four chapters of Running Out of Lies and don't have backups. You're amazing! ^^**

Chapter 1 - Are You Kidnapping Me?

Tuesday the 29th of December

Ed was, for lack of a better word, fuzzy. Fuzzy in that warm, cuddle on the sofa and share a cup of Hot Chocolate with me, kind of way. He was also certain Winry and Al had picked up on his happiness, if the sly glances and small giggle were anything to go by. He was ignoring the fact that their giggling was probably due to his wearing a butterfly hair band. See, this particular hair band had been given as a joke Christmas present; the message was 'you look like a girl, get a haircut,' but Ed had ended up wearing it, as it had been given to hi, by Roy, and was therefore awesome. Of course, he'd never tell 'the bastard' that, or let him catch him wearing it.

Speaking of Roy, he was supposed to be picking the eldest Elric boy up at any moment, thus, awesome butterfly hair band had to go. He looked himself over in the mirror again, ignoring the fresh bout of laughter erupting from the sofa where Al and Winry sat, and pulled out the band, replacing it with a plain blue one.

Today was his first real 'date' with Roy, a real, planned date; where Roy had phoned him up a whole 24 hours before and Ed still ended up rushing about at the last minute asking people if his butt looked big in this. Not that Ed would be asking _anyone_ if his butt looked big in _anything_.

"You look fine Brother." reassured Al, coming up behind him and stopping Ed from changing his shirt - again. The eldest Elric studied himself in the mirror, then looked at the boy standing behind him through the mirror, letting a small blush grace his cheeks.

"I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard." he mumbled, disregarding the fact that by doing so, he'd ended up trying harder. He looked down at his attire; A red, long sleeved top with a black shirt, plus black skinny jeans. He looked decidedly teenager-ish. Al was opening his mouth to say so, when the doorbell chose it an opportune moment to go. "Oh crap! He's here!" Whined Ed, grabbing the phone he and Al shared and shoving it in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Call us if you're not coming back tonight!" Winked Winry, shoving him towards the door and grinning at the bright blush she received. Ed wasn't so innocent anymore, now he'd gotten himself a boyfriend.

"It'll be fine." assured Al, "He knows what he's doing."

"Yeah, but I don't." Replied Ed as Winry swung the door open. Outside stood Roy Mustang, a picture of laid-back beauty as he stood just back from the doorstep, one hand in his cargo-trousers pocket, and studying the mail box with polite interest. He turned his head to greet Ed, but faltered when he saw Al and Winry. Ed stepped out, grabbing the man's hand. "Don't worry, they know." he assured the dark haired man, remembering that he had not yet told Roy that Al and Winry knew of their secret relationship. Roy allowed himself to be dragged back to his Vectra by the teen, and when seated inside, he turned to the blonde.

"I might have preferred it if you'd _told_ me your brother and Winry knew about this."

"About what?" replied Ed, keeping his eyes ahead as Roy started the engine. Roy shot him an annoyed look.

"Don't play dumb, you know what." he said. "Us."

Ed glanced across at the man in green cargo trousers and a black jumper. His hair was perfectly styled and his skin was completely unblemished. Yet, unlike Ed, who had to stand for hours in front of a mirror, the blonde got the idea that Mustang just got up and walked out looking so cool and relaxed. The man was just so fucking perfect. He swallowed, and looked ahead again.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"You're changing the subject." countered Mustang, turning a corner and not looking at the blonde sat beside him. Ed glared at the road ahead.

"Does it matter? It's impossible for them not to know."

"… And they won't tell anyone?" asked Roy.

"Of course not! They're trustworthy!" Exclaimed Ed, giving the elder man an annoyed look. "They've been trying to set me up with you ever since I first met you. How could they not know?"

Mustang grinned.

"Aww, love at first sight?" he teased. Ed blushed.

"Hell no! I hate you." He replied, but let a smile slip on to his face as Mustang glanced at him with a large, fake frown.

"We're going somewhere you'll enjoy." replied Mustang to Ed's earlier question. Ed pouted.

"That's so elusive!" he exclaimed, making Roy smirk.

"Big words Edward."

"Yes. I've been practising." Joked Ed. "Now tell me where we're going - or are you kidnapping me?"

Mustang gave a thoughtful pause.

"Does it count as kidnapping if I tell someone exactly where we'll be, and you actually agree to come?"

"Who have you told?… and I can't agree to go somewhere if I don't know where it is."

Roy smirked.

"Hughes." He replied, the only adult other then Roy that knew of their forbidden relationship. "And you agreed to go out with me today, that includes agreeing to go wherever I decide to take you."

Ed sighed.

"Yeah, you're right - I guess. But there aren't many places we can go without the risk of being caught."

"Yes. I realise that."

The two lapsed into a content silence as Roy drove. They seemed to drive for ages, and it was nearing afternoon when they first stopped - at a petrol station. Roy went in to pay for the fuel and came back out with a bag of shopping. He placed it in the back seat and threw a packet of fruit pastels as Ed. The boy caught them and gave Roy a sceptical look.

"If you hadn't noticed, it's a long journey." explained Roy, "You look like you need a pick-me-up."

Ed blushed, somewhat indignantly as he felt as if he was being treated as a child, and Roy took his time starting up the engine. The man was surveying the boy sat next to him, and had been sitting next to him for hours before now.

"You look nice." was his eventual consensus. Ed bit his lip nervously, glancing shyly at the older man through his eyelashes. Roy looked away, starting the engine and pulling out of the station. Ed unwrapped the sweets and popped one into his mouth, sucking on its sugary goodness. As they began the drive again, Roy turned on the radio. They droved for longer then before, and Ed found himself falling asleep. He woke up to Roy's hand shaking him.

"Give me a hand?" he asked, as Ed took in his surroundings and realised that it was now dark outside. How far had they travelled? He un-strapped and got out of the car. They were parked in a car park next to a tall, kind of shabby looking building. Roy opened his boot and ushered Ed over. "Here, take this." He said, handing Ed a backpack. The teen took it, and Roy took out another rucksack and the small shopping bag he had attained earlier.

Ed followed Roy into the building where they were met at reception by a tall man.

"Ah Mr. Mustang!" he greeted warmly, coming round the desk and patting him on the back. He was tall and thin and he hunched slightly, making him look weedy. Ed instantly disliked him. Roy greeted the man with a small, obviously strained smile. "And who's this?" Mr. Weedy said, staring intently at Ed. Ed shrunk back slightly under the gaze.

"My nephew." Replied Roy before Ed could even open his mouth. Ed pouted slightly, shooting Mustang a short, confused glare. Surely they'd travelled far enough that they didn't need to be as secretive. He just got the impression that he'd just been brushed off. Mr. Weedy nodded understandably, handing Mustang a key and waving them off up the stairs. As they got to the third floor, Ed finally opened his mouth to speak for the first time since waking up.

"What are we doing here?" he asked, lugging his backpack up the stairs.

"Sleeping." was the reply that made Ed blush at it's obviousness. They were in a hotel after all. But what was Mustang getting at, taking him to a hotel a whole days car journey away without even telling him? Mustang found their room and opened the door. The room was large and held two twin beds with a small table separating them. The elder dumped his bag on his bed and turned to properly explained his plans to his date.

"We obviously can't stay in central, let we get caught. We're just outside of Central, there's a fair here tomorrow that we can enjoy, and I was thinking we could spend New Years here before heading back on the 1st."

Ed inwardly admitted the idea of a couple of days away with Roy was a very attractive one; but there was one flaw.

"I don't have any clothes." he stated.

"All taken care of." Said Roy. "I think Hughes had fun shopping for you - So blame him if you don't like what he picked." He added, motioning to the backpack he'd given the blonde. Ed looked inside to see it packed with enough clothes (and underwear…) to last a week, and was glad Hughes had organised it. He didn't want to know what would happen if Roy was presented with the task of choosing his outfits. He wasn't too fond of the idea of Roy buying him underwear either. The again, he wasn't too happy with the idea of Hughes doing that either…

"This is all planned out, huh?" he asked. Roy nodded.

"Since about, the beginning of December." he admitted shyly.

"What would have happened if I hadn't said yes?"

"I would have kidnapped you." Roy said, in all seriousness. It was as if he'd imagined Ed would ask that question. He grabbed the younger's hand and pulled him forward so he was hugging him lightly. He sat down on the bed, pulling Ed onto his lap and making the 'innocent' boy blush heavily. "Will you stop picking holes? Most people would be delighted with a surprised hotel break." He said, nuzzling the blondes neck. Ed shied away from the contact and pulled out his phone.

"Hey Al." he said when his brother picked up Winry's mobile. "I won't be coming back tonight."

**So, the first chapter of Cats, the long-awaited sequel to Door Handles. I hope you all enjoy this as much as Door Handles. Now, I have my CBT tomorrow, so I really must go study. J**

**I hope you enjoyed it, so please review to tell me if you did or didn't.**


	2. I'm The Only One

-1**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Cats**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 2 - I'm The Only One

Wednesday the 30th of December

Ed was a major cuddler, and how did Roy know this? Because Roy woke up with the petite teenager wrapped around him, Ed's head resting contently on his chest. He checked his watch - 7:00, in winter; the sun wasn't even up yet, and he would have known if the sun was up as well, since he'd forgotten to shut the black out curtains the night before. He gave a sigh, studying the blonde curled up pretty much on top of him. He wouldn't mind, since Ed wasn't exactly heavy, but the Automail added to what little weight he had, and the metal limbs were cold against his bare skin. Ed was wearing the pyjamas Hughes had picked for him - and Roy had to remind himself to congratulate his friend on that buy - a blue and white chequered short-sleeve night-shirt, and blue shorts. The kid looked positively edible… ah ha ha, get it? ED-ible? Roy decided it was too early for humour. He disentangled himself from the sleeping youth and walked over to the window to look over the car park where early morning travellers were packing up for the long trek home.

Maybe taking Ed to a hotel out west for a fair and New Years was a little much for a 'first date' as it were. Perhaps it gave the impression that he was looking for something more from Ed. He'd chosen a twin for that reason, but somehow he and Ed had ended up sharing one of the small single beds anyway. It wasn't as if they'd had impure thoughts that had lead to that situation. He clasped his hands behind his back and glanced back at the teen. They'd been watching a made-for-TV movie on the small, out of signal TV the hotel had plastered on to the wall. It made sense for Ed to share his bed so that they could both get a good view of what they'd thought might be a good movie. It had ended up being more boring the watching grass grow, and they'd just fallen asleep like that. He watched as Ed noticed the lack of warmth and began to wake up; rubbing his eyes blearily and glancing across at Roy, who had not moved from his spot near the window. The teen yawned and stretched and Roy heard a few joints pop.

"Hey." said the teen, grinning and rubbing more sleep from his eyes. Roy gave a short smile.

"Hey kid." he replied. "Here." he added, grabbing a coffee from the coffee machine in the corner and passing it to the blonde.

"I'm not a kid." Ed grumbled, pouting slightly, and taking the steaming cup. He looked at it with polite interest. Roy got his own coffee and took a sip; he didn't function to well in the morning without caffeine. Ed was still staring at his drink as if it was foreign to him. Mustang smirked.

"You drink it." he teased, taking another sip of his caffeine-goodness. Ed blushed, swirling the dark brown liquid around before taking a tiny sip. He swallowed quickly and grimaced.

"Bitter."

Roy laughed.

"Well, it's coffee - You take sugar? How childlike."

Ed swirled the bitter drink around again, frowning at it.

"I never tried coffee before." He explained. "I don't like it."

Roy chuckled, raising his cup for another taste.

"We'll try you on it again in a bit, with less coffee and more sugar." he said. Ed nodded, before getting up and rummaging through the backpack he'd been given yesterday; finding some clothes that would look presentable; he liked to look his best around Roy. "The fair starts at 9:00, we'll grab some breakfast and then walk down there." Roy ran a smooth hand over his chin, frowned, and placed his cup down on the windowsill, making his way towards the bathroom.

"You change, I need to shave." he said, before shutting the en suite door. Ed grinned to himself, changing into his new clothes and revelling in Roy's bed-hair and sudden desire to shave. Was it actually possible that Roy felt like Ed did? When Roy cam back out of the bathroom with a clean shaven chin and wearing a navy blue jacket over a white t-shirt and dark jeans, Ed had changed as well. He was clad in a tight, light green top which hugged him and hand long sleeves the stretched down to past his wrists, the black skinny's he'd worn the day before, and white gloves which covered his Automail completely. When he turned around to greet Roy, the elder man noticed the Celtic symbol sprawled across the front of it.

"So, does the hotel supply breakfast?" asked the youth.

- X -

The morning had, by far, reached best morning of the year on both Ed and Roy's list. They'd spent the majority of the day at the fair, enjoying the games and activities the West had to offer, and it was nice to be able to spend time in the others company without the constant paranoia that they could be caught at any moment. The little touches and loving smiles Ed wasn't permitted at home were treated to him whenever he won a game or braved going on a ride. Ed may have the material prizes, but the real reward was when Roy would ruffle his hair or rest his hand on his shoulder.

They were walking along the different stalls when Roy suddenly grabbed the blondes hand and pulled him into the nearby haunted house. Ed squeaked as Roy embraced from behind, which he was sure was scarier then anything the house could throw at him, and then Roy shushed him, and he went deadly quiet. Roy peeked out the door they had just come in from, so Ed followed suit, feeling somewhat like a spy in one of those old detective movies. The two watched as a girl with dark hair and a died fringe walked by her boyfriend.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Ed asked, watching Rose's back retreat, hand clasped with Cane's. Roy sighed, followed Ed's eye line exactly.

"5th years have an extended break for studying. Rose is probably using the time for a romantic break away. I didn't think about that." He sighed, then smirked. He quickly checked the area to see if anyone was around, then placed a few feather light kisses to Ed's shoulder. The boy shivered involuntarily. "They're just doing the same thing we are really." the older man murmured.

"How do you know Rose?" questioned the boy, turning to face his companion. He wasn't exactly surprised, since Rose seemed to know everybody, but the question would keep the conversation going and the public displays of affection at bay. Roy fell silent and lead Ed deeper into the haunted house.

"We'll just have to go back to the hotel after this. The fair isn't that big and we can't risk bumping into them." he said, letting go of the teen's hand as other fair-goers looking for a scare came into view. If Ed noticed Roy avoiding the question, then he didn't say anything. The passed by the group and didn't spend long trying to scare themselves in the Not-Really-Very-Scary-House. It was apparent that Roy was becoming increasingly more awkward, and he kept checking over his shoulder. Once they reached the end of the haunted house, if Roy hadn't made a bee-line for the hotel, Ed might just have insisted on them going back - If only to stop the awkwardness.

Roy bypassed the reception clerk when they arrived back, and kept pushing Ed ahead of him so he couldn't talk to Mr. Weedy either. In fact, Ed barely got a chance to glance at the man before he was being ushered up the stairs.

"Okay, what is your problem?" asked the annoyed teen, dumping down the prizes he had won that day on his temporary bed. He glared at Mustang. "I know we ran into Rose, but we're out west, why do I feel like you're ashamed to be with me?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Roy sat down heavily on his bed and locked gazes with the blonde.

"You know that's not true Edward." he stated, Ed's glare did not falter, however. Roy held out his hand and touched the boy's cheek; just loving to be able to touch him. "Look, I'm sorry - I'm just jumpy. I didn't expect to run into anyone from Central here. Though I should have done."

Ed sighed, waving away the passing thought that Roy had no clue anyone from central would be there, so why would he have even thought that? His rage was quickly slipping away at the slightly touch from Roy. He brought his hand up to his cheek, and flattened his palm over Roy's fingers. Keeping them there.

"You took a lot of effort to organise this." he stated, looking around their hotel room. "It must've cost a lot…" he trailed off, suddenly blushing and awkward. "I can pay you back you know." he said, although he wasn't sure he could. Roy pulled Ed so that he was sat on the best next to him, and linked there hands. He chuckled lightly.

"That's a lie. But don't worry about it. I wanted to do this." he said, loving the feeling of heat spreading up his arm from their clasped hands.

"But-" began Ed, but was cut off when Roy kissed him silent. The teen blushed crimson and looked at the wall. He was sure he'd never get used to Roy.

"Don't go awkward I have the money to do this stuff."

"You're just a guidance counsellor!" protested Ed. Mustang fell silent, keeping his eyes trained on the window.

"We still have New Years to celebrate tomorrow. This trip isn't a complete disaster just yet." He said.

"I never said it was a disaster!" exclaimed Ed, sharply turning his head to try and meet the other man's gaze. He brushed aside that Mustang had changed the topic twice that day after falling into an awkward silence. Roy turned his head and caught eye contact with the blonde briefly before leaning forward and forcefully kissing the teen. He untangled their hands only to tangle them up again, and licked Ed's lower lip gently. Ed gasped and Roy slipped his tongue inside the youth's mouth, pushing Ed back onto the bed.

Ed struggled slightly under the older man; Roy had never done this before, yet Ed wouldn't say it was wholly un-likeable. Even though he was at a loss as to what to do with his hands and tongue, and when Roy had pushed him backwards there teeth had clacked together painfully. He had almost got used to the light kisses Roy would give him every now and again, and now the man was springing something entirely new on him. It was completely different. He hesitantly poked back at Roy's exploring tongue with his own, and Mustang stopped his activities to just look down at the boy he was effectively straddling. Ed blushed heavily; had he done something wrong?

"You've never done this before have you?" asked Roy. Ed wanted to glare at him and tell him that he was his counsellor, he should know Ed's never been with anyone but him. Instead he said;

"Does it show that badly?"

Mustang gave his signature smirk, but shook his head, bowing it so he could nuzzle the teens neck; something he was fond of doing.

"Just makes it better. Knowing that I'm the only one." he replied. Ed sighed. Why did he get the feeling that this was the calm before the storm?

**Because I'm a terrible person who can't stop messing around with cute blonde bishies… Anywho. XD Please review with your thoughts. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	3. One Heck of a Black Eye

-1**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Cats**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 3 - One Heck of a Black Eye

Wednesday the 6th of January

Ed was sat next to Wrath, who was smiling. That in itself had Ed on the edge of his seat, curiously glancing over at the second year. Miss Lust was sat on the other side of Wrath, showing Mustang some photographs she had obtained from the man Ed now mentally dubbed Scar. He'd also been permitted to see the photos, and he was worried about Miss Lust; who constantly looked like she would burst into tears at any moment, whenever you saw her nowadays. He knew that looking at the photographs might help her recollect the past she couldn't remember, and that sharing the with the group would do her good. Still, he couldn't help be insanely jealous as he watched her getting so close to Roy. His Roy. There was no doubt that the two made an attractive couple; so where did that leave him?

The meeting was drawing to an end and yet again pretty much nothing had been noticeably achieved regarding Ed's 'problems'. All this 'sharing' business wasn't going to help Ed in anyway - He'd much prefer a one-to-one with Mustang. He let a small smirk slip onto his lips at the idea, and Mustang called the meeting to a close - Not even sparing Ed a glance. It couldn't be helped, they couldn't let the others know what was going on between them.

He made his way to Izumi's, reflecting on his boyfriend's actions. Could he call Mustang his boyfriend? He'd refer to the man like that in his head , but he'd never say it to Roy's face - not even to Al or Winry.

"Boyfriend." he tried aloud to the air as he neared the shop door. He blushed furiously, shaking his head. "Maybe lover?… or perhaps just Roy, there's no need for stupid names…" He mumbled to himself, amused at the idea of giving Roy a pet-name. Perhaps Sugarplum. He grinned.

"You're late!" shouted Izumi as he entered the store, "Your new partner was here 10 minutes ago."

Ed cleared his thoughts of the dark haired man, remembering that Izumi had said he'd be sharing his workload with another teen in need of a job. Poor kid, he thought raising his eyes, who'd want to work for teach? His golden eyes fell on a tall blonde with confident blue eyes. He held a mop in his hands and was smirking at Ed. Ed smirked back.

"This guy's obviously just trying to make a good impression. He's kissing your ass teach." he their employer. Izumi lowered her eyes dangerously.

"I think you'd do well to learn how to kiss a little ass Elric. And I told you not to call me that."

Ed opened his mouth to protest, but a swift smack round the head shut him up. Ed glared up at the other blonde's laughing eyes; he got the feeling he'd seen the guy somewhere before, but couldn't place him. The new employee stuck out his hand.

"Ed Elric right? Pleasure to be working with the famous genius shrimp."

Now, If this new person had been Roy, Ed might have let that slide. However, this monstrosity was NOT Roy. He was lanky and called Ed 'Ed', he didn't pronounce 'Edward' with the slightly husky edge Roy did, and therefore, the retard was NOT allowed to make ANY form of reference to his height, let alone flat out call him a shrimp. Ed, who had been half way through the process of shaking the taller boys hand, suddenly gripped it with a lot more force then originally intended, making his knuckles turn white. Then he said, in a deadly whisper, through the clenched teeth of a forced smile;

"Who are you calling a disgusting, red sea creature that can't be seen behind a tiny clam and is too small to even be cut up when served for breakfast you blubbering, suck-up, giant?"

Izumi dislodged their hands with a well placed Karate Chop.

"Get to work." she ordered, before disappearing into the back of the shop - which also doubled as her house. The taller blonde gave a newly nervous chuckle.

"Sorry if I offended you. Actually, I admire you." he said, actually being able to see Ed's ego inflating. "I'm Russell Tringham, I'd love to reach your level of intelligence by the time I get to 4th year."

Ed's ego rapidly deflated again.

"Holy… How fucking old _are _you?" he demanded. Russell grinned.

"Fourteen."

- X -

Thursday the 7th of January

The next day Ed found an unwanted addition to the lunch table he always sat at with Al and Winry. Russell Tringham was sat on the spare seat next to where he always sat, chatting away merrily to Winry, who was sat opposite him. He heavily sat himself down next to Mr. Charisma.

"Hey Ed!" greeted the only girl, "Russell was just telling us about how you guys work together now, he and Al… share… classes." she trailed off at the mortified Ed was giving her, and Al stood up, fists clenching at his sides. Al was so very angry right now. Winry hadn't noticed, since she'd just figured Ed had only just started working and Al had known, but Al had been silent ever since Russell had revealed the fact that Ed was working.

"You never went to any study group did you?" asked the little brother, anger slipping into his tone. Ed winced backwards at the question.

"I did…" he replied, voice small. "A while ago."

Al looked up at him, glaring.

"How long have you been working for teach?" he asked calmly, but Ed noticed his fists shaking; a little bit like his did when he _really _wanted to cause someone bodily harm.

"About a year perhaps. She wouldn't let me work until I was 14." he replied, briefly wondering is Russell was in a similar situation that he and Al was. Didn't he mention that he had a younger brother? "All the money's in the bank, I'm saving it for us." he added before Al's fist connected expertly with his jaw. He was sent backwards and Al pounced on him, shoving both of them to the ground. He raised his fist to punch his brother again.

"You fucking idiot! I don't care about the money! Don't you trust me at all?" he asked, bringing down his fist of Ed's face.

"Al!" cried Winry, attracting the attention of a near by teacher. Ed swapped his and Al's positions on the ground and got a punch back in as the teacher rushed over. Al just rolled over again and attacked his brother before Russell managed to pull him off.

"What on _earth_ has gotten in to you two?" asked an enraged Hawkeye.

- X -

They were both sat outside the principal's office, Ed with a bust lip and a rapidly bruising cheek and Al with what looked like it was going to be one heck of a black eye tomorrow, when Mustang walked into the lobby, carrying a bunch of files. He dropped them, however, when he saw the two beat up students.

"What the fuck happened?" he demanded, rushing over to Ed and running his fingers gently over the bruising cheek bone. Ed blushed, but couldn't bring himself to answer with Al right there and still angry at him. Instead, he pushed the man away.

"Go pick up what you dropped - Miss Sloth could come out of Bradley's at any moment." he said quietly. Miss Sloth, who had first scared the shit out of the Elric brothers with her resemblance to their late mother (they'd been convinced she was a ghost for weeks until Winry beat some sense into them), was known for popping up at the most inconvenient times. (The most hilarious of which was which was when she walked in on Jean Havoc masturbating in an empty classroom - to her image!, of course, those were just rumours). Mustang straightened, passed his glance over to Al for a short moment, and went to retrieve his abandoned folders. He dropped the folders on Miss Sloth's desk, before sending Ed one last worried look and exiting the lobby the way he had entered.

"Did you tell him?" Al asked, once he had gone. Ed looked at his knees, then slowly nodded. Al sighed. "Why don't you trust me brother?"

Ed shifted slightly in the hard, uncomfortable seats they were sat on.

"It isn't that I don't trust you. I didn't want to worry you."

Al glared at the photograph hanging on the wall across from them. It was an aerial view on their school.

"But you don't mind worrying _him_." he said angrily, almost as if childishly jealous. "And you worried me more by making me think you were burying yourself in your studies!" explained the younger Elric. Ed lowered his head, ashamed.

"I'm sorry Al, and just so you know, I probably wouldn't have told him if I hadn't done so before I started to…" Ed coloured, took a deep breath and carried on; "Care about him."

Al shot him a teasing smile and Ed knew that they were no longer fighting. So he didn't feel that bad when Miss Sloth came and told them that Principal Bradley would see them. They entered the office trying to keep the smiles off their faces and look like they were sorry for trying to beat the shit out of each other on school grounds. Bradley ushered them in and motioned for them to take a seat.

"Now." Said the man, smiling at them and resting his elbows on the desk. "Ms. Hawkeye says you've been fighting." he added, resting his chin on his hands. The brothers shared a glance, mentally counted to three, and said at exactly the same time;

"We're sorry."

The eye-patch wearing man smiled some more.

"Nevertheless, I'm afraid you'll be put on a weeks worth of report and detention. You know how that works?"

Ed nodded, but Al shook his head, having never been in trouble before. It was amazing he'd never been in trouble when Ed stopped to think about it, since he hung around with Ed and Winry, who were always in trouble.

"You'll be designated a teacher, at breaks and lunch report to them and they'll survey your behaviour and take not of it. Every day after school you will go tot hem for a 1 hour detention."

Bradley retrieved the Elric brothers files from somewhere, and Ed had to smirk and how much bigger his was compared to Al's. He did think Bradley was being a little harsh on the punishment front though - especially for Al, who was usually a goody-two-shoes.

"Alphonse, please report to Ms Sheska, and Edward, to Ms Hawkeye." he said, reading their records. "Edward, I see you attend counselling sessions. These will be discontinued until your punishment is over. The report and detentions will start Monday."

And with that he ushered the two boys out of his office. Great, thought Ed, I weeks worth of detentions and no Roy.


	4. It Must be Nice

-1**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Cats**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Beware of the Emo-Ed. **

Chapter 4 - It Must be Nice

Friday the 8th of January

Russell was following them home. Okay, Ed may have been going too far by saying 'following' - Winry was chatting happily away to the blonde. Ed supposed she had to talk to someone, since she certainly wasn't talking to the Elric brothers. She called them both childish and was giving them the silent treatment, although they'd already made up, she planned to at least keep it up until the weekend. So now Russell was her best buddy and Al was walking next to Ed, glaring heatedly at the new addition to their group. Ed was glaring too, as he was still a little sore that Russell was effectively the cause of his bust up face. He would also inwardly admit that he was slightly self-pitying. He'd been expecting a worried call from Roy last night so he could tell everything about the fight and be consoled by the man; but no such call had come.

"So, can I ask you a question?" Ed heard Russell ask, and assuming he was talking to Winry, trained his eyes to the ground and kept quiet. When he heard no reply he shifted his gaze to look at them and found Russell looking directly at him.

"You just did, didn't you?" replied the shortest of the group. Russell gave an easy going laugh.

"True - But here's another one." he said, sending a wink at Winry, who giggled and made Al even more jealous then he already was. Ed sighed and nodded, glaring at the pavement again. "What's up with the whole counselling stuff?"

Ed, still sore at Roy's lack of worrying or any kind of interest at all, didn't particularly want to be reminded of his counsellor, and he growled at his shoes.

"That's none of your business." he snapped, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He heard Russell laugh again and was really getting pissed off with the sound.

"I keep pissing you off huh?" said the tall 14 year old. "I get why you wouldn't wanna talk about it."

"I'm not messed up." Ed grumbled, and mentally added, _and no you don't. _Al rested a hand on his brothers shoulder as Winry was engaged in conversation again.

"We've got a week of detentions starting Monday - How about we go out tonight? Just the two of us?" he asked, letting a frown slip on to his face as he watched Russell flirt with his girlfriend. "We could see that new movie - we've got a bit saved up for a treat right?"

Ed considered the offer. He was angry at the moment, and could probably with a pick-me-up. And they did have some spare money saved - and that new movie did look pretty good. Usually they'd wait until Winry got it on DVD and all watch it round hers - but it might be nice to have some quality time with his brother without Winry. He slowly nodded, beginning to look forward to the promise of some brother-time.

- X -

"So enjoy it?" asked Al as they exited the theatre later that evening. Ed shrugged his shoulders. It hadn't been as good as the trailer he'd seen way back when he'd gone out with Rose made it out to be. The posters around made it look like a really good tale as well. However, he'd soon found out that it was just a bunch of flashy effects with little plot line. He smiled at the thought of his 'date' with Rose - it seemed so long ago now, although it was only a matter of months. The utter failure the day had become had lead to much more interesting experiences with his counsellor. He grinned like a madman at the memory of watching the fireworks through their hotel window with Roy at new years.

Al was chatting away to his daydreaming brother as they walked down the road and into the park, which served as a good short-cut to their terraced house. He waved a hand in front of the shorter blondes face.

"You listening?" he asked, and at Ed's affirmative nod (although that was an instinct and Ed wasn't really listening) carried on his ramblings. "That Russell guys really annoying me - he seemed really nice in class, but have you seen how he's all over Winry?" ranted the teen, and Ed whole heartedly agreed. Something about Russell just put Ed on edge, which most certainly spelled out disaster. Of course, it was probably due to the fact that Russell was a good six inches taller then him, despite being a year younger. He gave a great big sigh as Al leant down to pet a small kitten that was shivering in the winter air. Al cooed at it and checked it for a collar or name tag, while Ed looked idly around the park. Knowing Al, he could be ages just looking at the thing.

His eyes rested on a spot a little way away from where they were stood. Near a bench under a weeping willow tree, stood a couple in their mid to late twenties. The setting was romantic and tranquil, and behind them stretched the lake that the park was famous for, setting an almost movie-like scene. Ed stared at the female as she listened to the man talk. She had a look of happiness and relief about her - as far as Ed would tell - it was dark after all. He didn't need to take another look at the male to know who he was. Roy Mustang was out, talking with Riza Hawkeye in the most romantic spot in this park. There had to be a logical reason for that, right? Ed's mind span, jumping to conclusions as it did, as he watched the two. Hawkeye turned her head towards the lake and Roy leaned in and whispered something into her ear - exactly like he would do to Ed to make the teen shiver.

It must be nice, Ed thought as he watched Mustang draw back and Hawkeye give him a small smile, to go out in public without the fear of being thrown in jail. Really, Ed could see why Roy would want someone like Riza. A strong, independent woman. She was smart and cute too. Roy could be with her whenever he wanted too. He could hold her hand in public, or hug her, or kiss her, or say he loved her - and it didn't matter that someone could see or hear it. Ed highly doubted that Riza came with the amount of baggage that he did either. Riza wouldn't shy away from Roy's touches, and Riza would have experience enough to be able to _please _Roy. Even then, staring at the couple, Ed blushed at the thought of 'pleasing' the elder man. Riza wouldn't blush -she'd be cool and calm about it. Riza would be able to keep up with Roy's fiery pace in conversation, and she would probably be a heck load more attractive to look at in the morning then Ed was.

Hell, who was he kidding? He thought, bringing his left hand up to rub at his right arm. Who would want a deformed lover with a suicidal past? Who would want to be with someone with so many problems? There was a reason he was in counselling right? Really, what a cruel twist of fate - but one that made sense. Ed doubted Riza had ever been in counselling.

Besides, Ed thought, Riza was Roy's friend from childhood - he remembered learning it from Hughes not long after he'd met Roy. It was impossible to try and compete with her, he could never win against a childhood friend - and not only that, but a _female_ childhood friend. He didn't have a chance.

He felt tears prick in his eyes and quickly blinked them away as he continued to observe the couple. Heck, they looked good together - he could admit that - even though his stomach clenched painfully at the idea. They made an attractive couple - they complimented each other, and Riza was just about the right height to fit comfortable in his arms. Whereas whenever Roy hugged him, the height difference made it awkward.

He let out a hollow laugh; quiet and desperate, even to his own ears. If he was mentioning height, then he had it bad. He sniffed as his overload of emotions threatened to make the unshed tears fall. Holding them in was hurting his eyes, and was agony on his emotions, but he refused to cry again. Not for Mustang. Really, he would _probably _have been okay, if Roy had just broken up with him. Did Roy think he was being nice by 'entertaining the nutcases whims' or something? Was it too much to ask just to get Roy to be honest with him?

"Hey Ed?" Al's excited voice broke him from his thoughts as he looked down at his brother, trying to wipe the dazed and confused look from his face. Al's smile faltered slightly. "Can we keep her?" he asked, petting the kitten he was holding. Ed sighed - he'd been over this a thousand times, they didn't have the money. He really wasn't in the mood for thinking about cats.

"What's wrong?" asked Al, when he didn't get an instant 'no'. Not that he wasn't happy that Ed was considering it - but why? AL stood up fully and Ed caught his gaze. Al saw the unshed tears in his eyes and peered around the park for the cause of his brothers distress. His eyes fell on Roy and Hawkeye, who were walking away by this point, and he gasped - suddenly giving Ed a half pitying, half angry look. Ed guessed the angry part was meant for Mustang… and probably some of the pitying part is Al was starting to plan an attack against the dark haired man for upsetting his brother.

Ed reached for the stray kitten and cuddled her close.

"C'mon Al - We'll find a home for her in the morning."

***gasp-eth* What Will Ed ever do? I don't like this chapter, to Emo-y. ^^ I hope you enjoy it though, and look forward to the next chapter.**

**Please review! ~ Much Lovin'**


	5. Many a Truth Are Said in Jest

-1**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Cats**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 5 - Many a Truth are Said in Jest

Sunday 10th of January

By Sunday, Ed had managed to convince himself that Roy and Hawkeye had only been together in the park - they hadn't been doing anything 'coupley'. Roy may have just leant in to talk directly to her ear because she couldn't hear. They hadn't even been holding hands, and he'd said himself that they were childhood _friends_ - not sweethearts -. However, he hadn't found a home for Coco, the cat.

She was presently skirting around his feet as he pottered around the kitchen, trying to fix something edible for breakfast. He wasn't entire sure he was feeding her right either - was it okay to feed a kitten on a diet of cookies and leftovers? Ed had tried to give her orange juice, but Al stopped him and have her milk instead. He shuddered at the thought, poor Coco. He picked her up and cuddled her in his Automail arm, and poked her belly with the fingers attached to his other arm. Perhaps she was getting a little fat.

Coco gave a happy little mewl at the attention as Al entered the room, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"She likes you, you like her - you're a match made in heaven!" said the younger brother, and for a short moment Ed thought he talking over the phone, until the younger continued. "Why can't we keep her?"

"Because" replied Ed, putting the kitten on the floor, who gave a meow of protest and wondered off with her nose held high. "We can't afford her - Cats are high maintenance." he continued, beginning to hum a little tune as he started making breakfast again. Al's stomach gave an appreciative growl at the idea of some food and the younger boy chuckled good-naturedly.

"Still - Where will she go?" he asked, leaning against the counter. Ed buttered a slice of recently toasted toast and held it out for his brother to take.

"I'll give her to Roy - he needs a cat."

Al rose his eyebrows.

"I thought you guys were 'over'." he semi-stated, semi-asked. Ed shook his head, his early morning smile turning into a huge grin.

"You don't splash out on a hotel break for a bit on the side." he rationalised.

"Maybe Ms. Hawkeye's the bit on the side." replied Al cynically, but Ed's optimism was winning out. He felt his own smile come to his lips at the idea of Ed and Mr. Mustang being okay - they really were a good couple. "And why does Mr. Mustang 'need' a cat?" he returned to their original discussion. Ed's grin widened, if that was even possible. He passed Al another piece of toast.

"Cats may be lazy and high maintenance, but they're dignified." he explained, as if Al didn't already know. "Roy is, in the nicest way possible, a slob… have you seen the state of his bedroom?" he asked through a laugh. Al gave a smaller laugh of his own.

"No Ed, I haven't." he reminded. "That privilege is yours alone."

Ed blushed. He'd only been in Roy's apartment a handful of times, and while the main room was generally neat and tidy - ish - , his bedroom (the glimpses of it he was permitted to see) was always messy. Clothes thrown on the floor and an unmade bed. Ed willed his blush away and smiled at his younger brother.

"Well, he could do with a lady around is all I'm saying."

And Coco, who was the perfect lady, poked her head back into the kitchen and meowed happily at the two brothers.

- X -

Monday the 11th of January

"Rooooy?"

"What do you want?" asked the counsellor, shuffling papers with a thoughtful expression. He was wearing his wireframe reading glasses that made him look really sophisticated, and Ed was watching him, marvelling at how handsome they made him. The blonde frowned at Roy's snappy response. He'd gone to Hawkeye's right after school, and as soon as he'd finished his detention under her watchful eye, he'd rushed to Roy's office. He was surprised that Mustang was still there an hour after school - he never usually stayed late if he could help it.

"Fine then, I'll leave," he snapped back. "You obviously don't want me here." He muttered it under his breath. While he said he was fine, he was still a little touchy about the whole Riza thing. He had his hand on the door handle to swing it open and leave, when Roy's hand wrapped over his own.

"I won't let you leave this office until you tell me what you wanted to say."

Roy's statement was the best thing Ed knew he would get to an apology - and further down he knew he didn't really need one, since he was being a brat to the older man and all…

"I've got a gift for you." he said, turning round and straining his neck to get eye-contact. Roy rose a well practise eyebrow.

"It isn't my birthday." he stated. Ed rolled his eyes - who questioned presents?

"I didn't even know you last time you had a birthday." the blonde said. Roy shook his head.

"Maybe not, but you gave me the best belated gift ever - I don't need another one."

"I didn't give you a gift before now!" Ed protested, getting annoyed at Roy's uncooperativeness. Roy lent forward, wrapping his arms securely round the young boy's waist and pressing his lips gently against the others.

"Did you know I met you the day after my birthday?" he muttered against the younger boy's lips. Ed blushed, not knowing at all.

"Just accept the gift bastard." he said, drawing back so he didn't murder his neck. Roy eventually nodded. Ed grinned. "You'll have to stop by to pick it up." he added.

"Oh!" exclaimed Mustang, "I have to _work_ for this gift? Cheapskate!"

Ed grinned, and Roy looked back at his stack of paperwork forlornly. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Let me finished up here then I'll drive over. I'd say to stay and I'd drive you back, but this may take me awhile."

Ed nodded understandingly. He needed to go back and break the news to Al anyway. The younger Elric had become very attached to Coco, although Ed couldn't really talk, he would probably miss the cat too.

"Just call before you arrive okay?" he asked. "I'll need to get it ready."

Roy chuckled.

"I'm frightened about this 'gift' of yours - does it tend to wonder off?"

"No." said Ed, "Only sometimes." he added, jokingly. He got an amused chuckled from his partner.

Many a truth are said in jest, thought Ed.

- X -

Ed got the all at 8:30, as he was sitting on the sofa, reading a book with a very content Coco curled up on his lap. Roy gave him all of 5 minutes warning before the doorbell went - so if Coco had been out for a stroll he would not have had time to go and look for her.

He opened the door with Coco sitting like a parrot on his shoulder. Roy rose his eyebrows (something he was getting _really_ good at with Ed around), and said;

"I didn't know you had a cat."

"I don't." replied Ed, pulling Coco down and giving her a quick hug before pushing her into Roy's arms. The man fumbled, looking surprised at the kitten in his clutch. "She's yours." Ed grinned. He could feel the instant connection between Roy and Coco - now _they_ were a match made in heaven.

"Err… I think you're mistaken." Roy mumbled, trying to give Coco back. Ed refused to take her though.

"Happy belated birthday!" he gushed. Roy sighed.

"Ed… I can't look after a cat."

Ed mimicked Roy's earlier sigh and decided to take a leaf out of his brothers book of manipulation. He let his eyes water conspicuously - which, by the way, is an _art. _He looked up through his eyelashes and fringe.

"You… You don't like the present?" he asked in a small voice; trying to mimic whatever Al did whenever he wanted Ed to agree to something - like counselling for example, he mused. Roy faltered. He shifted Coco to his shoulder like she had been for Ed.

"The intentions great Edward…" he answered, reaching forward and resting a hand on the boys shoulder, where the cat had been sitting before. "But I can't take care of a cat."

Ed pouted slightly.

"But…" he said, paying mind to how he made his voice sway. He felt Roy stiffen, then heard him sigh.

"Alright…" he said, and Coco gave an impatient mewl at being left on some man's shoulder, out in the cold. "I'll take care of the damn cat." he sighed. Ed put his hand on his hips.

"She isn't a 'damn cat'." he reprimanded, frowning at the older man. "Her name is Coco!"

Roy smirked his signature smirk at the teen.

"Coco?" he asked, a hint of teasing in his voice. Ed blushed.

"Al named her?" he lied. He'd named her after noticing her chocolate brown fur. He'd quite fallen in-love with it.

"Sure." Said Roy disbelievingly, leaning in and giving Ed a quick peck on the cheek - making Coco mewl in protest - before carrying the kitten back to his car. Ed watched him go, sighing slightly - he'd thought he'd stay for a little longer.

**Hope you enjoyed this. Fake nails reduce my typing speed (and please don't even ASK why I'm wearing fake nails. *pout*). But, yeah… please review to tell me what you thought.**

**~Od23**


	6. Someone who's Special, But Not a

-1**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Cats**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 6 - Someone Who's Special, But Not a Girlfriend.

Tuesday the 12th of January

Winry Rockbell looked at the kid before her with a dazed expression - did she know him? Long, dark hair; eyes that looked purple… was that even possible? Well, Ed's eyes were golden.

"Please?" asked the boy again, clamping his hands together, as if begging. "You're the best at Mechanics, right?" he semi-stated, semi-asked. Winry preened at the compliment, considering the second years request. Tutoring in Mechanics… all she'd have to do was go round his and give him her one hour special talk. She'd done it for Al, and his grades had shot up - and the two of them had got together, she remembered fondly, a soft smile gracing her features. Finally, she nodded at the kid.

"I'll have to come round yours through. Granny's not good with visitors." she said, "What's your name again?"

"Wrath!" replied the long haired boy, grinning gratefully. "You can ride home with me, Greed and Envy tomorrow." He added. Winry felt a flash of worry, however. Envy - the 5th year troublemaker. Was it a good idea to go to a delinquents home? He and Wrath were obviously brothers now that she thought about it - they even had the same odd names - and Greed, he had to be another relative.

"It must be nice to have siblings." she commented. Wrath shrugged awkwardly.

"Me and my brothers are kinda spaced out - we all came from different dads." he explained. Winry let her features adopt a surprised expression.

"But you and Envy look so alike…" she trailed off, watching Wrath shrug again.

"Envy dies his hair and stuff - he's naturally blonde, but doesn't wanna look like his dad." he explained, and was going to say more when the person of discussion walked up behind him.

"Little brother." he said, voice raspy, wearing all black as always. "Let's go." he added, dragging the other boy away and glaring at Winry. Wrath sent an apologetic look over his shoulder, but followed his brother nonetheless.

- X -

Wednesday the 13th of January

He was there - again! Ed glared over his orange juice, trying to make the blonde's head explode. What on Earth gave the giant great prat the idea that he was welcome to sit at _their_ lunch table? Oh, that was right… Winry! He and Winry were great friends! And once Al had got over his jealously, he'd found Russell very agreeable and they were best friends as well. Ed trained his glare at Al - traitor.

"You guys have another detention tonight right?" asked Russell, and although he'd asked both brothers, his eyes were trained solely on Ed. It was something that really threw Ed off balance - no matter how much he glared and snarled at the younger boy, he wasn't effected by it and kept up his nice-guy act. Ed took a long drink from his plastic cup.

"And who's fault would _that_ be?" he mumbles into the plastic, then; "Yeah, last one's Friday - why?"

Russell smiled good-naturedly.

"Just wondering - I guess Winry must be lonely, with her best friends always having to stay late after school." explained Russell, smirking at Winry. The girl coloured slightly.

"Oh no! Not at all!" she assured, looking at the table. Al reached over and took one of her hands in his.

"Sorry." he said, his voice a little lower and huskier then normal. Ed got the feeling Winry re-visited why she fell for Al to begin with - if the blush and bowing of the head was anything to go by. Al's caring nature could make anyone fall for him with enough effort. Still, Russell was so trying to stir a situation just then! He thought, going back to his previous activities, which included glaring at Russell. Said boy turned to Ed and smiled.

"They're sweet aren't they?" he said under his breath, motioning to the couple sat opposite them. Ed grunted in response. "You got a girlfriend Ed?"

Ed blushed slightly.

"I have… someone." he replied, glaring fixedly at the table top.

"Someone who's special, but not a girlfriend?" Russell deducted. Ed nodded slightly. "A crush?"

"The bell's about to go." Ed stated, standing up and fleeing the situation. Then, to his luck, the bell really did go.

- X -

"Stay here, copy these lines, don't cause any trouble!" snapped Hawkeye at Ed, who was staring at the blank page and pen on the desk in front of him. "I'll be back to dismiss you at the end of the hour." he added, walking out of her classroom and leaving Ed with the stimulating activity of line writing.

I will not fight on school grounds. He wrote, and was up to line 17 when the door creaked open and someone backed into the classroom, apparently struggling with a large amount of heavy books and folders. With Hawkeye long gone, he stopped his tedious task and went to help whoever it was. He took a large amount of the folders off the other before being able to see their face.

"Oh!" they exclaimed, shock evident on their face - "Hey Ed!"

Ed readjusted the folders.

"Hi Russell." he grumbled, wishing he'd just stayed in his seat. "I thought you had work…" he said. Russell shrugged.

"I do, just running a few errands for Ms. Hawkeye first." replied the taller blonde. Ed rolled his eyes, following Russell deeper into the classroom.

"Well aren't we just a goody-two-shoes." he mocked. Russell let out a deep chuckle, not at all disturbed by Ed's teasing.

"Yep." he agreed, heading towards the back of the extensive classroom. "Right old suck-up." he said, glancing over his shoulder and winking at the short blonde. Ed gaped. What gall! That bastard just… _winked_ at him? What the hell? Why was he never effected by any of Ed's harsh words, or his old attitude? Russell placed his folders on the desk and turned suddenly, catching Ed off guard. The taller reached forward to take the folders off Ed, who instinctively leant back so as not to slam into the other teen. As a result both boys fell down. Ed went backwards and dropped the folders so he could try and cushion his fall, and Russell on top of him, who had lost his balance while reaching for the folders, then the falling Ed.

Ed opened his eyes (they had closes with the shock of falling and hitting the hard floor). Russell was directly above him, nose mere inches from his own; the boy was making no move to right their positions. He let his eyes slip closed again, he could feel a headache coming on.

"Russell." he said, raising an eyebrow, eye's still tightly shut. "Get of me." he ordered, though his voice wasn't very commanding. He felt the body above his shift, then his hands were pinned to his sides. He opened his eyes to glare at the younger boy.

"Actually Ed, I want to talk to you." said the taller, staring intently down at the boy he was effectively straddling. "I'm getting fed up of your sarky remarks - what have I done to upset you?" he questioned. Ed shifted, his back hurting against the cold stone of the classroom floor.

"I don't…" he trailed off, arching his back slightly. "What the hell Russell? Is now really the best time?"

"As good a time as any."

Ed growled under his breath.

"You landed me in a weeks worth of detention, I'm allowed to be slightly pissed!"

"You were the one fighting Al, how is it my fault?" Russell reasoned.

"You were the one who told him about working at Izumi's shop to begin with! Why couldn't you just keep your big nose out of my business?" Ed yelled.

"You should have told him to begin with, he's your brother!" Russell yelled back.

"Exactly!" Ed screamed in frustration. "He's _my_ brother! Don't go lecturing me!"

"You look a lot like a girl, do you know that?" Russell changed the subject suddenly, making Ed groan.

"What the fuck? No I don't!" he protested, squirming.

"Yes you do. I notice it most when you're angry." the younger insisted, nodding at his own train of thoughts, but not breaking eye contact. "I'm nothing but nice to you Ed, I really admire you." he admitted. Ed blushed lightly.

"Well thanks, but I would still prefer you to get off me." he replied, finally beginning to feel awkward. "I promise to stop being mean." he added when Russell made no move to stand up. Russell shook his head.

"A little longer." he mumbled.

"What the fuck?" asked Ed, raising an eyebrow. But, since Russell wasn't making any move to get lost, Ed decided to entertain his whims - even if he didn't really understand what was going through the younger's mind. Russell caught eye contact again and began to lower his head until Ed was getting uncomfortable with the proximity.

"Hey Riza?" Said a recognisable voice, as Russell crashed his lips onto the teens bellow him. "Have you seen…" the voice trailed off and footsteps suddenly started rushing away. Ed managed to push Russell of and look up just in time to see the door slam closed after Roy Mustang's retreating back.

**Gasp. Shock. Horror! **

**Please review! ^^ I'll continue typing the next chapter for ya'll. ^^**

**~Od23**


	7. I Know

-1**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Cats**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 7 - I Know

Wednesday the 13th of January

"Roy!… Roy! Roy Mustang will you stop for just one minute and _listen_ to me?"

The tall, dark haired man, slammed the door to his office on the blonde. Ed gave an exaggerated sigh and placed his hands on his hips, disregarding the small voice at the back of his mind that sniggered at him for being a girl. He listened intently to the shuffling inside the office. Roy couldn't be that upset could he? He'd be a lot _less_ upset if he gave Ed a chance to explain.

"You're completely overreacting." he mumbled to himself - but couldn't help but remember his reaction to Roy and Riza being out together, and they hadn't even been kissing. He spat on the ground. Ed just couldn't believe Russell would do something like that - didn't everything about Ed scream 'not interested'? The office door opened and Roy grabbed Ed's wrist, pulling the teen inside. Once the door was bolted locked, Roy pushed Ed against his desk, hands wandering over the petite body and lips locked; tongue shoved fiercely inside the warm mouth. Ed steadied himself against the desk, scattering papers Roy had left there. It was the second time he'd been kissed that day, but he was enjoying this one a lot more, even if it was rather forceful.

"R-Roy…" he whimpered out, managing to break away momentarily. He placed his hands on the others chest. Roy leant down, leaning their foreheads together.

"Don't you ever…" he trailed off, breath hot against Ed's skin. The younger brought his arms up to wrap around Roy's shoulders, despite it being a little awkward to do so.

"I wouldn't… ever." he replied, heart clenching painfully. An unbearable sadness swept down upon him at the idea of Roy thinking he would. He couldn't feel his hands clenching at the material of the shirt stretched across Roy's back. He always screwed something up in his hands when he was upset. He buried his nose into his partners neck. Roy tightened his hold around the blonde. "He… Roy, I wouldn't ever do that!" he exclaimed, feeling the need to explain himself.

"I know."

"I'd never… not when I've got you."

"I know."

"Even if I was being a depressive kid who thought you cheated on me! I wouldn't ever!"

"… I know?"

"Or if you really did cheat on me, because I probably wouldn't know, and I'd love you anyway!"

A sigh. "I know Edward."

"Or if you dumped me for Riza and took custody of Coco! I still wouldn't!"

A deep chuckle filled the room.

"What are you talking about? Riza? You can't be serious!"

Ed blushed, taking his nose away from where it was quite happily nuzzling the colonel's neck.

"Well…" he squirmed slightly, focussing on the buttons of the older man's shirt. "I saw you in the park the other day." he explained, ducking his head again. He felt, rather then saw, Roy shift; then a small bout of laughter filled the room as understanding dawned on him.

"And you thought we were dating?" he queried. Ed gave a small, barely noticeable, nod. Roy shook his head incredulously, tightening his hold on the blonde again. "I'd have absolutely _no_ right to get angry if I was cheating on you. Which I'm _not_!" he confirmed. Ed blushed again.

"I know that now."

"Riza's scary anyway - I'd never date her."

"I know."

"Even if I wasn't… uh… dating you."

Ed raised his eyebrows against Roy's chest at the man's sudden shyness on that topic, but didn't bring it up.

"I… know?"

"Even if she wasn't a lesbian."

"I kn- She's a WHAT?"

Roy chuckled.

"You didn't know?" Ed shook his head soundlessly. "That's what she was telling me that night. You know Riza and I grew up together, so she wanted to tell me. She's way too independent to be tied down by some man. She's too much of a feminist." he chuckled.

"Feminists don't have to be lesbians!" Ed pressed, crossing his arms.

"What's your problem?" asked Roy, "You're gay aren't you?" he reasoned, making Ed blush.

"No!"

…..

"Err… you do realise I'm a _man_ right?"

…..

"That's not what I meant."

"what?"

"I'm different Roy! You can't class me as straight or gay because there's only ever been you."

"And I'm a guy!"

"Yes… but… I'm _not_ a good example."

"So you're not into men?"

"No."

"But you're into me?"

"Yes." Ed paused and blushed lightly. "Definitely."

"So… you're…" Roy trailed off, very confused. "Should I feel insulted?"

Ed shook his head.

"Either way I like you." he replied, "as the man you are."

"I am a man." Roy agreed, clarifying the situation.

"You sure?" Ed teased, and watched in silent amazement as Roy blushed. Ed grinned, once he got over the shock. "I don't think I've ever seen you flush before - did I hit a nerve?"

Roy, for his part, gained his resolve back very quickly.

"If I wasn't then it must be embarrassing for you to be with a woman so much taller then yourself."

"Who are you calling -" his rant was cut off by lips pressing against his.

"And what's all this about custody of Coco? I thought she was a gift!"

Ed pulled him back down for another kiss.

- X -

Winry placed her bag down on the bed, where Wrath had just motioned for her to. The room they were in was cold and incredibly bare. Two beds had been crammed into it's small space. She had thought Ed and Al lived in poverty, but at least they had a nice terraced house which was paid for by their father - where he was. Wraths home was a bungalow which seriously needed a paint job, and had two bedroom for the five people living there. Wrath and Envy shared a room, Greed shared the other room with their other brother - whom Winry had yet to meet. And their mother, Dante, was rarely home. Apparently, when she was home, she took Wrath and Envy's room, and they slept in the tiny lounge. The bungalow was paid for by the council.

"Err… well…" said the increasingly awkward Wrath.

"I brought some study material from when I was in 2nd year." Winry took over, placing herself down next to where she'd deposited her bag. The bed was hard and had a few springs poking out. Wrath sat down next to her, shifting a little to avoid said springs. He looked increasingly more awkward, and angry, as he spent more time with the blonde - and it was putting Winry on edge. "It should help." she added. Wrath nodded, and they both looked up as the bedroom door opened and a man with dark sunglasses and a sharp grin popped his head in. Winry had met him when she had ridden home in his car. Greed.

"Hey kids." he greeted. Greed was 21 going on 40. Since Dante was never around, Greed has taken it upon himself to be their substitute father. "Just checking in - plus Envy's going to the shop, you guys want anything?"

Both Winry and Wrath politely shook declined. Greed shrugged, and left the tiny bedroom (although not before sending Winry a suggestive wink. Greed had a lecherous attitude. Winry blushed and looked at her lap). Greed left and Wrath sent Winry an apologetic look.

"He's a natural flirt. He don't really mean much by it." he explained. "You're with that Elric… the younger one?" he questioned. Winry let a small, but happy smile slip onto her lips at the mention of Al. She nodded.

"How'd you know?" she asked, fingering her notes from 2nd year. Wrath played with his long hair.

"Ed mentioned it once." he supplied. "We go to counselling together." he added, at Winry's confused look. Winry nodded understandingly.

"So!" she exclaimed. "are we going to get some tutoring done or not?" she asked, standing up and handing Wrath her notes. "Learn them." she said, "and while you're doing that I'll set up some activities for you to do, based off those notes."

Wrath flipped through the book of notes, jaw dropping at page after page of neat, small writing. He had to learn all of this?

- X -

Al paced the living area again, glancing at the clock periodically. It had moved all over a minute since he last checked. He jumped as the door opened, and Ed strode into the room.

"Where've you been?" he asked, "It's almost half past Ten!"

Ed shrugged.

"With Roy, lost track of time." he replied, "What's up? You've never cared before…"

Al glanced at the wall, sitting down heavily in the arm chair closest to him.

"Sorry brother. It's Winry. She's not home yet. Pinako's called about nine times." he explained. Ed's lips pressed into a thin line as he thought. Eventually he said;

"She's probably just out with the girls and forgot to tell you. She'll be home soon."

"I can't reach her mobile."

"Maybe she's in the cinema, or somewhere where there isn't signal."

- X -

Winry said her goodbyes quickly, aware that she had ran over by a fair amount, and that her phone had no signal in Wrath's home, or the area around it.

**Righty-oh then. I should address why this is called Cats. Because someone will ask, since there aren't that many references to cats, like there were to door handles in Door Handles. Anyway, I called it Cats because… I wanted to. XD I'd been calling it that the whole time I was writing it, and while once I'd finished I was tossing up between Cats and Trust, I went for Cats because it sort of sums up the story for me. Not anyone else, but me. I just truly think that if Ed and Al had walked past Coco, none of this would have started. But of course, there's lots more juicy stuff to come.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**~Od23**


	8. What He Had To Do

-1**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Cats**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 8 - What he Had to do

Thursday the 14th of January

The next day, Russell wasn't sat at their lunch table. Al was trying to coax Winry into saying _anything, _and Winry was just rather awkward. Ed made a mental note to talk to her later, although he could make the educated guess that it was something to do with wherever she had been last night. As for himself, he was dreading the next time he would be confronted with Russell. Luckily he had almost an entire week in which he could avoid the taller blonde, until they would be shoved together at Izumi's shop. Still, it wasn't as if he could avoid going to work; he and Al still needed the money. He found himself swearing loudly as a cat landed on his shoulder.

"Coco?" wondered Al at the sae time Mustang's recognisable voice warned;

"Language Edward."

The older man sat down next to them, despite the looks they were attracting from the students around them. Ed guessed their group must look a little bit strange: three blondes, a teacher equivalent, and a cat, sat round a small wooden lunch table. Ed sent a look in his secret affairs direction, which clearly read 'why is there a cat on my shoulder?'.

"I couldn't very well leave her at home, and she rather wanted to see you." The dark haired man explained (apparently he was fluent in cat), "I think you over indulged her the short time she was living with you."

"Add 'needs to learn how to say no to cats' to my list then." Ed replied, if only very slightly short-tempered, as he took Coco from his shoulder, and (while trying to act manly and cool in front of Roy and the rest of the school population), gave her a brief cuddle. Then he handed her over to Al quite quickly, so he didn't get caught up stroking her and being all cuddly. Cat's were Al's thing anyway.

"Will do." said Roy, after a short pause where he watched Ed act cute. The blonde teen ripped his eyes away from Coco to look at the older man. He found that Roy was looking at him with sad eyes. That wasn't like Roy.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked, concern lacing his tone. Roy seemed to shake himself out of wherever he was, and grinned at the blonde.

"What are you on about?" he asked, but Ed could tell the grin was forced. He lowered his eyes and looked suspiciously at Roy all over, before snapping his eyes to meet gazes again.

"You free tonight? I wanna talk." he asked, and Roy shrugged.

"Sure. You can come to my office." he replied, "Should I be concerned?"

"I dunno, should you be?"

Roy got the feeling that he'd somehow managed to annoy his young lover, as the boy stood, collected his things, and (for lack of a better word) stormed off into the school. He glanced at the two (three if you counted Coco) remaining occupants of the table. Al just shrugged at him, and Winry was too busy playing with Coco to pay attention to Ed's mood swings.

- X -

Ed ran into Russell on the 2nd floor of the Maths block. Instead of seeing the blonde as a nuisance, as Ed was so accustomed to, he suddenly saw the younger boy as imposing, and a threat to what he and Roy had. It seemed as if Russell had been waiting for him, and it only then struck Ed that running out after Roy and causing a scene the day before may have alerted Russell that something not quite legal was going on. Instead of turning around and running, which was the original plan when he saw the taller blonde, Ed took a deep breath and walked towards the 3rd year. He was thinking desperately for an excuse for why he would have run after his counsellor yesterday.

"You called him Roy." stated Russell, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. It was still lunch time and so the corridor was pretty deserted, save for a lone first year sitting on the stairs with her head down. Ed briefly wondered if she was crying, but couldn't go see, since he had his own problems to sort out.

"Yes. I did." he replied evenly, pretending nothing had happened yesterday was never going to work. "He's my counsellor. We're allowed to call him Roy, since he isn't really a teacher."

Russell sneered.

"Are you allowed to fuck him?" he asked scathingly, and Ed realised that although Russell might have been disgusted y the idea of a student/teacher relationship, a lot of his anger might also be put down to jealously. He had tried to kiss Ed after all. Ed wasn't entirely sure whether to be scared, or flattered.

"I'm not fucking him." Ed replied, congratulating himself on keeping calm. Russell shot him a disbelieving look.

"You're in a relationship with him." he stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No I'm not." Ed lied. Russell pushed himself off the wall and stood imposingly over the teen.

"You better be careful Ed." he said in a threatening whisper. Ed gulped back his newly awakened fear and refused to break eye contact. "And he better be careful too. I'll keep a close watch on the two of you." he threatened, and Ed felt the words rushing through his mind and not really being registered. The only thought he was able to hold on to as Russell pushed past him, was that Roy's job was on the line. Roy could go to jail, and Ed wouldn't be able to see Roy. Russell wouldn't make out that Roy had manipulated him.

:Roy was in danger:

He stood alone in the corridor, save for the crying first year girl. He felt like crying as well. He felt like crying and screaming and breaking things, because he knew now what he had to do. He couldn't just lie to Russell and hope they weren't found out, because they'd already been found out - and Russell was jealous. And just like a jealous Al, the jealously would eat away at him until he was obsessed; he wouldn't stop until he and Roy were exposed. So yeah, now he knew what he had to do, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

The first year continued to cry.

- X -

Edward knocked neatly; three times, on the vandalised door of Mustang's run down, out-of-the-way office. He hated yet loved coming to Roy's office. It held some great memories he had obtained over the last 3 months, yet it was so run-down; it gave the sense of being abandoned. It was slightly foreboding. He swung open the door when he heard Roy's curt 'come in'. Roy was sat at his desk with a large pile of paperwork he'd probably let build up over the last few weeks.

The dark haired man glanced up and placed down his pen, motioned for Ed to take a seat, with the practised air of a guidance counsellor. Ed declined, quietly shutting the door behind him, standing close to it and keeping his hand on the handle. Roy leant forward slightly at the blondes odd behaviour.

"What was it you wanted to talk about Edward?" he asked, slowly and deliberately. Ed leaned heavily against the door, willing his legs to stop shaking.

When he'd first asked Roy to see him it was with the plan of finding out what was bothering the older male, and then perhaps a bit of kissing and cuddling and making Roy feel better. Yet that had all changed with the realisation of what Russell knew, and what Russell could, and would, do.

Ed kept his eyes trained on his shaking legs. He felt so hypocritical. Barely even 5 days ago he'd broken down over the idea that Roy wouldn't want him anymore… now…

"Edward?" Roy prompted. The elder went to stand up and comfort the clearly distraught teen, but Ed looked up, caught Roy's eyes for barely a second, and forcefully shook his head. Warning Roy to stay away. The dark haired man hovered half way between sitting and standing, then sat back down comfortably, waiting for Edward to get it all out.

The boy in question was staring fixatedly at the ground again, and Roy could clearly see that he was shaking as if nervous, or crying. Or both. Ed clenched and unclenched his fist again and again at his side, the other hand wrapped so tightly around the door handle that his knuckles had turned white.

"R-Roy?" Ed choked out, and Roy 'hmmed', in response, leaning forward over his desk and wondering what had effected his younger love affair. He stayed eerily quiet after he acknowledged Ed's words, so as not to push the boy too much. Ed was obviously thinking carefully.

_Roy doesn't need to know,_ reasoned Ed to himself. _He'll try and stop me if he thinks it's about Russell, and I can't let Roy get hurt. I can't let Russell get to him…_

Ed finally looked up and matched gazes with Roy.

"We need to break up." he said with so much certainty it scared even himself. Then he looked away so he didn't have to see Roy's crestfallen or hurt expression.

***Hides from the fan girls***

**I'm sorry! Please don't hate me.**

**Please Review!**

**~Od23**


	9. A World Wide Disaster!

-1**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Cats**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 9 - A World Wide Disaster!

Thursday the 14th of January, still…

_We've got to what now?_ was the first thought that entered Roy's head, and it closely followed by a million other questions and worries, making it impossible to sift through them and leaving him speechless, staring dumbfound at the young blonde before him.

Ed shuffled his feet nervously. He had said his part, it was all up to Roy now.

"Edward…" he eventually breathed, standing quietly. He walked round his desk and crossed the room until he was directly in front of the smaller male. Ed looked up timidly, but quickly averted his eyes from Roy's intense black gaze. The taller of the two leant down until they were eyelevel with each other. He placed a hand on Ed's shoulder and used the other to gently coerce the boy into look up at him. "Edward, what's all this about?" as asked, looking the boy directly in his golden eyes. Those eyes that held so much emotion they almost always told Roy exactly what he needed to know, yet now they were cold and bare. It seemed Ed was perfectly adapt to putting up a mask when he needed to - but why would he need to? He ran the hand on Ed's shoulder up and down reassuringly. Ed shook his head, refusing to be swayed by Roy.

"I… I want this." he said a little shakily. "I - I don't want… to be…" he broke off, angry at himself for not being able to break it off properly. He didn't have an excuse. He hadn't thought this through enough. He was nowhere near convincing enough, and Roy could see he wasn't convinced as well, as he said:

"Edward, this is bullshit and you know it as well as I do. So what's really going on?"

Ed was concentrating on not falling apart and telling Roy everything, but it was hard when Roy was distracting him with his warm hand on his shoulder, and his melodic voice demanding the truth. He brought his hands up and clenched them in first around the material of the older mans shirt. It was something he was beginning to notice he did a lot. Roy's arms wrapped themselves securely around the boy, and he was hugged close until his nose was buried in the folds of Roy's shirt. He could feel himself shaking at the intimacy, and he could feel Roy's arms hug him impossibly tighter, until it was beginning to get hard to breathe.

"Tell me Edward." Roy demanded, resting his cheek against the younger males golden hair. Ed mumbled against Roy's shirt, and they were forced to separate so Ed could actually be heard. Roy held him at arms length an waited for an answer. Edward looked determinedly at the wall above Roy's shoulder.

"I…" he blushed, looking down at his feet, then mumbled. "I'm worried. I don't wanna see them taking away the people I love."

Roy rose a well practised eyebrow and leant against his desk.

"Why do I hear an unsaid 'again'?" he asked, observing Edward scuff his feet against the floor. "What happened?" asked the counsellor. Ed backed himself up against the wall and leant against it. He sighed deeply before beginning another tale from his 'fucked up' childhood.

"Back then… you already know, how I got my Automail." He began messily, and glanced up to see Roy nod. "They - the officials - didn't think I was _fit_ enough to look after Al… they… those _bastards_ tried to take him away from me."

He stopped, overwhelmed by the memory of almost losing his little brother. Al - Pinako - Winry. He liked to think he could protect them all, the only people he'd ever really cared about since his mother died… until he met Roy of course. And it all came back to Roy. Roy had caused him to feel emotions to an extent he'd never felt before. Roy had caused him more pain and grief in three months then Al had managed in his entire life - yet Ed couldn't get enough of him.

"I don't see why you're thinking of all that." Roy admitted. Ed glanced sadly at him.

"I don't wanna see anyone else I love have to leave me, like -"he paused, blushed, and studied the floor, before saying under his breath. "You."

Roy laughed: A deep, hearty chuckle.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere."

Ed could feel his anger levels rising, and with them, the volume of his voice. He pushed himself off the wall and rushed forwards, slamming his hands on the desk and trapping Roy between it and him.

"You _will_ though! As soon as Russell gets proof you'll-"

"Edward! Who… Russell?"

"The _guy_!" Ed answered Roy's question in a rush of emotions. "That god-damn _guy_ who tried… and you… and he'll tell everyone, and they'll take you away!"

Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's fragile looking frame again, and pulled the boy flush against his body - making him stop mid-rant. He buried his nose in the teens soft hair and inhaled the scent of cheap shampoo and something that was indescribable, but undeniably Edward.

"You fucked up kid." he mumbled into the blonde locks. "Just shut the hell up and stop building everything into a world wide disaster." Ed pouted against Roy's chest, despite feeling reassured by his unorthodox way of counselling - it was so Roy. "This Russell guy still needs proof right? The we don't need to break up - we just need to be extra careful and make sure he doesn't get any proof." he explained, smiling affectionately at his little nutcase. He could get away with it after all - Since Edward was pressed up against his chest and couldn't see the older mans facial expressions.

He felt Ed's shoulder tense up, and the teen pushed away from him.

"Shit." he swore, turning his head. "I knew you'd do this! Stop trying to persuade me! I'm not gunna let you lead us both into something so dangerous! I'm not… God Roy, can't you see that we were being careful before, and Russell still found out? I'm not gunna let him get you! I… I won't let anyone hurt you… and - if you're gunna have to go, I want it to be on _my_ terms for once!"

Roy, slightly shocked by Ed's outburst, blinked in surprise, then snorted in amusement.

"You won't let anyone hurt me? What do you have, a hero complex?"

He expected his teasing to make Ed laugh, or blush, and so he was incredibly surprised when instead of doing either of those, Ed stood still, eyes down and shaking. Roy went to say something more, when Ed took the two steps towards him with agonizing slowness. Once the boy was standing directly in front of him, Ed brought up his left hand, changed his mind, brought up his right hand, and slapped the older man directly across the face. It was something Roy definitely wasn't expecting. His face turned at the force of it, and he knew he'd have a bruise growing there soon. Ed looked up, and Roy was expecting to see golden eyes full of unshed tears that Ed would surely release soon, but instead he was met with stone cold, angry eyes.

The shorter of the two grabbed a fist full of the material of Roy's shirt, near his collar, and forcefully brought his down for they were at the same height. He snarled at Roy's bemused expression, and then roughly shoved him away; into his desk. He was angry at Roy, but more angry at himself for getting angry at Roy.

"Edward…"

"Fuck off."

"Edward."

"Right. You're office. I'll fuck off."

He turned to leave, but was stopped by Roy catching his wrist.

"Come on Fullmetal, why so-" He'd used the name to make Ed smile, but Ed glared at him.

"Don't even use that name with me." he spat, snatching his wrist away from the dark-haired man. "Don't you get it? I'm doing this anymore. There's too much danger, and you know as well as I do that there's too much emotional baggage attached to me for us to have a normal relationship. It's best we just kept to counsellor and 'that fucked up kid'. It'd be better for both us of."

He turned to leave but Roy slammed his hand on the door, keeping it from being opened.

"Edward Elric, why are you so determined to get away from me?" Roy demanded, and he was losing control of the volume of his voice because of his frustration with the younger.

Ed, in his own frustration, kicked the door in front of him, which wouldn't open because of Roy's intervention. The vibrations shook through the beaten-down room, and the nameplate that had been hanging on the edge of Roy's desk fell off. Roy either didn't notice, or didn't care, he was too focused on making Ed see reason.

"Why do you insist on denying your own feelings? Why do you keep trying to run away?" he asked, leaning his weight on the hand on the doorway. Ed ducked from underneath him and started pacing the small office. Roy turned and watched him with his eyes, leaning his weight on the door. Ed slammed his fist on the desk in his rage.

"Because I'm so fed up of it!" he eventually snapped. "I'm fed up of people bollocking me around and screwing me over! I'm fed up of people abandoning me! They always do, why should you be any different…"

Roy watched as Ed furiously rubbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his trademark red coat. He sighed.

"Edward." he began, and Ed looked up, glaring at him with slightly reddened eyes. "I think we need to talk about your father."

**Lordy-loo! XD**

**Please review!**

**~Od23**


	10. Going Crazy With Excitement

-1**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Cats**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 10 - Going Crazy With Excitement

Thursday the 14th of January … Still!

They sat facing each other, both glaring heartedly. Roy's determined, and Ed's pure, hard, anger. How _dare_ Roy bring up his father! What was there to say? The guy was a prick - end of discussion. Ed really couldn't see where Roy had got the idea they needed to have a little chit chat about the bastard. Roy, on the other hand, slid down against the door and made a motion with his hand which he made whenever he wanted one of his patients to 'open up' or 'share'. It only served to anger Ed more, who slammed his fist into the elders desk.

"What the fuck do you want me to say?" he spat. Roy gave a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. He brought his thumb and forefinger of his right hand up to rub at the bridge of his nose.

"Why don't you start with telling me how old you were when he left." He suggested.

"Don't remember." Ed replied stubbornly. Roy gave him a pointed look, so Ed leant back against the dark haired man's desk and carried on, "about 5 or 6."

"And you've hated him for that long?" Roy asked, a hint of surprise colouring his words. Ed glowered.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

Ed shifted slightly, snarling at the floor in his anger. Talking about his father always got him riled.

"Because he left my mother when she was suffering; that's why." he eventually answered. Roy lowered his eyes to the floor. He knew talking about these things was hard for Edward, but he was his counsellor, was supposed to get Ed to talk about things that concerned him. But more importantly, Ed was someone he cared about and wanted to help out.

"So, because he abandoned her?" he asked, and Ed nodded. "And you and your brother?" Ed coloured slightly, but nodded nonetheless.

"But you went to his home. You came to central and found his home, which you now live in." Roy stated, "Were you looking for him?" he asked, and watched Ed bite his bottom lip between his two front teeth.

"Why would I be?" he growled, as if daring Roy to challenge him. Roy didn't; opting to let it slide.

"Edward." he said, pronouncing the name in such a way that had Ed's head snapping up to look at him, as if a disobedient child. Or rather, he was looking down at him, as Ed was now sat on the desk, and Roy on the floor. Roy was certain that had to make Ed feel pretty good about himself. "You need to give up on him. Hohenheim Elric has his reasons for leaving, and he isn't coming back."

Ed clucked his tongue in annoyance.

"I told you. I already know that. I never thought he would be."

"Then why are you so angry?"

Edward was silent, seething with anger. What was Roy insinuating? That Ed was still chasing pathetically after his father? Hoping that someday he'd come home and they could play at happy family again? No. He didn't have any hope that Hohenheim would return. The guy was a bastard, there was no escaping it. No matter how hard he tried.

"Because he's a dick." The blonde lied, clutching on to the metaphorical rope of hope he'd created in the back of his mind. Someday he'd be able to climb that rope and he'd find out what was at the top. Be it someone to look after him and Al, or the gates of hell. But then someone's hands would reach out, and cut that rope, and he'd find himself falling.

He was falling, falling and falling, right into Roy's arms.

"Edward?" Roy said when he found a tired looking blonde making his way to him. Ed sat down next to the older man and rested his head on the other's shoulder.

"I don't wanna worry any more Roy." he admitted. "Will you catch me, when I fall?"

Roy clutched Ed's overworked and beaten down by stress body closer to him.

"Always."

- X -

Saturday the 23rd of January

1 week and 2 days later, and Ed couldn't have been in a happier mood. He was semi-skipping around the house in his boxer short, reading books that he'd got for his birthday, back in October, and hadn't got around to reading. Usually when reading he would prefer to be snuggled up on the sofa with a blanket wrapped round him, but he was way to excited to sit still.

Why was he so excited?

Al and Winry were out on a date.

No. That wasn't why he was excited.

He flopped on the nearest chair in giddiness, disregarding his book in favour of grinning like a mad-man at the ceiling. He was excited because while Al and Winry were out canoodling, Roy was coming to his to 'catch up on the counselling he missed during his 1 weeks worth of report and detention'. Or at least, that was what the counsellor had told Headmaster Bradley. Ed was certain, however, that Roy probably had more interesting activities planned for when he got there.

He told the blonde his plans the day before when they'd caught each other in the hallway. At first Ed had been wary, but he thought Roy's excuse was perfect. Besides that. In the comfort of Ed's own house, unless Russell was very adapt at spying, the boy wouldn't be able to get any evidence against them.

So, Ed had hurried home, spring cleaned the house - it was Roy's first time really visiting after all - and put up with lots of teasing from Al about acting like a housewife. The only upside to Al knowing about his plans for the next day was that Al had then made plans of his own with Winry to make sure he was out of the house.

He then told Ed not to do anything dirty on the sofa, which Ed was still kinda puzzling over. He didn't think he was a dirty person…

He made a grand jolting motion when the phone in the back pocket of his jeans went off. He fished it out, and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" he said, perhaps a little too excitedly. He heard a non-committal grunt on the other side of the line. Ed recognised it as Roy's normal form of greeting whenever the man was annoyed at something. "You okay?" he asked, switching the phone to the other ear and getting comfy.

"Yeah Edward." the voice trailed off, and Ed could tell he was trouble. He kept quiet, however, knowing Roy would continue - or else he wouldn't have called to begin with. Roy wasn't one to just call for a chat. And Ed was right; Roy did continue: "I don't think I'm gunna be able to make it today."

Ed gulped quietly, his excitement very suddenly washed away.

"Oh." he said. Roy, on the other side of the line, wince, though Ed didn't know as much. He hated hearing the disappointment in the kids voice.

"I want to be there." he carried on, "But something really important came up." he explained.

"It's fine." Ed stated, through an immature, selfish part of himself that just wanted to see Roy was telling him that it wasn't fine. "Works important." he added.

"Well yes, work is important." Roy agreed, but he sounded surprised. "However, this is a family thing."

It was Ed's turn to be surprised. He'd just assumed it was work. There was a brief silence, then:

"I wouldn't blow you off for work."

Ed decided not to mention all the times Roy had blown him off for work.

"It's fine." he repeated, "It's not like I was going crazy with excitement or anything…"

"You were going crazy with excitement?"

"No! I just said I wasn't! Weren't you listening?"

Roy laughed.

"Alright, alright." he chuckled. "I've got to go; I promise to make it up to you."

Ed poked his tongue out at the ceiling, happy that Roy couldn't see his childish actions.

"Whatever Colonel." he said, when he realised that Roy was waiting for him to speak. "You better get going. You don't wanna be late for your family thing."

Roy grunted, obviously not looking forward to going to said family thing: which made Ed feel a bit better. There was some shuffling on the other side of the line, and Ed thought he heard the older man mutter 'damn it Coco!' and he let out a small giggle at the mental image that came to mind of what Roy could be doing.

"Sorry Ed. You're right. I've got to get going. Bye. Love you." and then he hung up, leaving Ed staring at the ceiling; dumbstruck and still holding the phone to his ear in shock.

Roy had said 'love you'.

As far as Ed could remember Roy had only ever said it once before, and that was ended in the two of them rolling around in the snow, Ed trying his hardest to physically harm the elder.

But Roy had said it again, and this time he'd said it so casually Ed wasn't even sure how he'd caught it.

'Love you'.

Ed couldn't held a little of his excitement coming back. Even if Roy wasn't come round today.


	11. A Freaking Family Event

-1**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Cats**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 11 - A Freaking Family Event

Monday the 25th of January

"Ed."

The by shuffled his feet, then leant back against the wall in the hallway.

"Brother."

He tapped his finger against his leg to a steady beat.

"Mr. Elric."

His foot joined in the tapping.

"Look Fullmetal, while your dancing abilities are second to, oh I dunno, _everything_, it does not give you the excuse to ignore your brother and two of your teachers… plus me!"

Ed took the headphones out of his ears, shocked to see a small crowed of people around him.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" he asked the group at large, and was met with collective groans. Al plucked the mp3 player from his brother.

"We're at school Ed. At least pay attention to your surroundings." he scolded. "besides, this is Winry's."

"Yeah. She leant it to me." The blonde grinned at his younger brother. "Isn't it cool? I've never seen something so small play music!"

Al laughed. Ed was so behind on modern technology. Probably due to the fact that they never did or brought anything unless it was a necessity. Hawkeye, Havoc and Mustang, however, didn't seem as happy. Hawkeye was annoyed that Ed had an mp3 out in school, and Havoc and Mustang were just staring at Ed incredulously.

"You've never seen a mp3 player before?" asked Havoc, and Ed shook his head, not seeing what the big deal was. Roy rested a hand on Ed's shoulder, which caused a spark of excitement to ignite in Ed's stomach. Every time Ed thought of Roy since the dark-haired man had said 'love you' on Saturday, he had become overwhelmed with butterflies.

"You poor, neglected lit…" He trailed off, choosing his words carefully in case he spurred on a rant, "Nutcase." He said it dramatically, with a fake sigh of woe, which earned him a glare from both Ed and Riza.

"I don't think that you should talk to people like that Roy." She scolded, and Roy bit back the retort 'sorry mother', before waving it off.

"I just say it how it is."

"He's still our student."

Roy grinned.

"Correction, your student. My patient. Besides Edward, what do you say? Are you a nutcase?"

Riza glared, but Ed couldn't help a small smile gracing his lips as he made eye contact with Roy. In a way, Roy calling him a 'nutcase' or 'fucked up' had become endearing. Sure, it had started off as Roy being a dick, but had turned into gentle teasing, and now those words were a constant reminder that Roy was trying to keep them both near each other - selfish man that he was. It gave Ed a happy feeling somewhere between giddiness and warmth.

"I think I'm severely fucked up." he answered, making Roy grin as he scolded the young blonde for his language. He had to look somewhat professional after all.

"Right." Ed agreed to the scolding, "See you after school." He added, grabbing Al and making their exit. Despite the bumps they'd had over the last three weeks, things were beginning to look up again.

- X -

"So, how'd your family thing go?" Ed asked, later that day. They were in Roy's office, supposed to be having a counselling session, but neither really felt up to discussing Ed's messed up past, so Roy had proposed they simply chatted about anything. Roy's family thing had been the first trivial subject that came to Ed's mind. Though, at the mention of it, Roy visibly stiffened, making Ed worry. "You okay?" he asked. Roy nodded, although he couldn't hide how on edge he'd become.

"It went well." was the short response, and Ed was about to question him further when the door was opened. The girl walked in, opened her mouth to say something - then realise she wasn't alone with Mustang.

"Oh. Hi Ed." she said, glancing between the blonde and Mustang.

"Hi Rose." Ed replied softly, surprised by her sudden appearance. Mustang cleared his throat.

"Right." Said Rose, collecting herself. "We need to talk." she addressed Mustang, but kept shooting nervous glances at Ed.

"I can go." the short boy offered. Rose said 'yes' at exactly the same time Roy said 'no'. The two teens turned to look at the adult with identical looks of confusion, although Ed betted they were for completely different reasons. A very nosey part of him was starting to wonder why Rose was there to begin with.

"Can you wait outside? I'm sure this wont take long." Mustang asked, and Ed nodded, making his was outside the office. He leant down against the wall, and the door was shut behind him so he couldn't hear anything that was being said inside. Only muffled voices. He stayed there in silence as the minutes ticked by ; trying to think of how Roy knew Rose. Then he found himself remembering his and Roy's New Year's trip out west. Rose had been at the fair, and Roy had recognised her straight away. What was their connection?

Not that Ed was jealous or anything. After the incident with Hawkeye, he trusted Roy completely. Roy wouldn't ever betray him. Not with Rose at any rate. With Riza he could understand it somewhat - she was pretty, intelligent, fast-paced - a 'match' for Roy as it were. But Rose… well, it wasn't to say Rose _wasn't _pretty, intelligent and fast-paced, but she was still a teenager - the same as Ed. There was nothing Rose had that Ed didn't - aside from obvious womanly attributes that Ed decidedly lacked. But Ed wasn't too concerned about lacking those.

The point was, he wasn't jealous. He was simply curious, and he wanted Roy to tell him about stuff and not get all stiff and uncooperative whenever Ed mentioned his personal life. Really, Ed told Roy everything - personal or not, _private_ or not! Roy demanded he did. But was it too much to ask that Roy trusted him back? That he told him things? Even stupid things like how a freaking family event went? If Ed could accept that Roy had accidentally been the cause of his best friend's parent's deaths, he was sure he could accept that while visiting his family in the north he'd got a little tipsy and sat in the Tiramisu.

He re-ran the image in his mind and burst out laughing in the empty corridor. The idea of Roy doing something so stupid was laughing if only for the fact that Roy was normally so cool. He could just imagine the half-Xingese man standing up and craning his neck to see the remains of Tiramisu on the back of his posh suit trousers.

The door opened and Ed hushed his giggles as Rose came out. She nodded apologetically at Ed and took off down the corridor at a fast pace before he could say anything. He shrugged, and re-entered Roy's office.

Roy was shuffling away from files and gave him a quick, strained smile in greeting.

"Everything okay?" Ed asked, but didn't sit down. He knew something had 'just come up' for Roy, and he was more then likely going to get sent away. Roy nodded stiffly.

"Everything's fine." he said, but Ed could tell he was lying. He pressed his lips together firmly in frustration as Roy continued on. "Sorry. Something's come up. I promise to make this up to you."

He sounded like a robot when he said it, Ed mused. It just went to show how many times he'd said it before. Even before Ed came into his life, he must have said it hundreds of times to disappointed people. Ed could just tell.

"You know you can talk to me right?" the blonde asked as he made his way towards the office door. He didn't miss Roy's shoulders stiffen. Perhaps it was a little odd to offer a counsellor someone to talk to…

"Of course I do." The elder said, but it sounded strained.

"Just so you know." Said Ed: resigned, before leaving Roy to do whatever had just come up.

**Ahah… the Tiramisu. *wince* Oh, bad memories… Fun night though. =)**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! ^^**

**~Od23**


	12. Nobody's Perfect

-1**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Cats**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 12 - Nobody's Perfect

Wednesday the 27th of January

"We're going to Xing."

Ed snorted, flipping the page of his book and not even bothering to look up at the Colonel. He was sat in the man's office, after school hours, flipping through one of man's many books. Roy had been working steadily for the last few hours, and the school was now thoroughly deserted. Roy couldn't leave, however, because he'd been putting off all his paperwork, and had to get it done before the next day. Ed had offered to keep him company, but they had been sat in silence until that rather interesting comment from the elder man. Ed finished off his paragraph, then finally looked over at Roy, instantly catching eye contact. The dark-haired man was determined.

"We're not going to Xing." Edward replied, and watching in faint amusement as Roy's face fell. He was like a child who was told he wasn't allowed an ice-cream.

"Why not? A holiday there would be nice! We wouldn't have to worry about bumping into anyone."

Ed rolled his eyes.

"First off - when would we have the time? We have other commitments you know." He started, "Secondly, I'm not crossing that desert and you are not getting me on a boat - sea air does crazy things to my Automail."

Roy couldn't even bring himself to snort in amusement at Ed's last comment. He was just ever so slightly disappointed that Ed didn't like the idea of going to Xing. Ed noticed this, and felt a bit guilty at saying it so bluntly. He did want to spend time with Roy, but Xing seemed to farfetched. He heard Roy sigh and bit his lip.

"Why don't we go to Risembool?" he suggested hesitantly. At Roy's confused look he carried on. "It's not as far away as Xing, so we can go there at the long weekend coming up in February. And…" he trailed off, blushed, then carried on, "And it would be nice to show you where I grew up, considering I go on about my childhood so much."

Roy smiled encouragingly at him, and the blonde rushed to carry on.

"And we could visit East City… once you get past the slums it's pretty nice there and…" Edward was taken off guard when Roy suddenly kissed him. He hadn't even seen the man move across the room. He tilted his head up to let Roy have easier access, and after a moment the kiss was broken.

"I'd love to visit Risembool, and see it through your eyes." Roy smiled, running the back of his hand gently down Ed's cheek. Ed, a little flustered by the actions, gave a small little throaty sound.

"Great." He forced out. "I'll be your tour guide."

Roy grinned, suddenly looking forward to that long weekend in February a hell of lot more.

- X -

Friday the 12th of February

Friday the 12th, after school, had a slightly hyper (but mainly just worried) Edward Elric pacing his living room and wondering whether he'd packed everything he needed to the long weekend. This time he knew it was coming and wasn't going to get wearing Hughes' ideas of fashion, or using a toothbrush that looked like it was originally intended for Elysia.

The blonde was clad in his usual leather trousers, a dark tank top and his trademark coat - trying not to make it look as if he was making too much of an effort. Roy would just turn up in a white shirt and slacks anyway. Not that Ed was complaining, since Roy looked good it white shirt and slacks.

This was their second trip away in the months they'd been 'dating', and since Ed rarely was in a position to spend time with the man while in Central, he was definitely looking forward to it. All the time the two spent together felt like it was either a session, or a dangerous encounter. But who would they know in Risembool? It was the perfect opportunity to act like a couple.

Ed smiled at his hands, stopping in his pacing; a couple? A couple… Then, the doorbell chose it an opportune time to ring, and Al stood from where he was watching his brother worry, and answered it.

"Hello Mr. Mustang." He said politely, and Ed heard an awkward greeting from Roy, who hadn't really gotten used to the idea of Al and Winry knowing about his forbidden relationship with a student. Ed grabbed his case (which was really an oversized rucksack), and came up behind his brother, smiling slightly at the elder man. Roy held out his hand for the rucksack, and after a small amount of debating with himself, Ed gave it to him. He waved over his shoulder at Al, and heard the boy say 'bye brother' before settling himself comfortably in the passenger seat of Roy's car. Mustang placed Ed's bag in the boot, waved awkwardly to Al, then climbed in next to the young blonde.

He adjusted his mirror, strapped in, checked the road (checked Ed was strapped in), then pulled away. He spoke softly.

"We'll probably drive through East City, then down to Risembool - You sorted out where we're staying when we get there?" He asked, and Ed let a small smile grace his lips. Roy was beginning to get more relaxed while driving - even though they were heading to Risembool, which was very close to the accident scene which had caused Roy to rip up his licence in the first place. Of course, his posture and stance were as stiff and correct as ever, but Roy would never had started a conversation while driving three months ago.

"Yeah." he replied, looking out the window. "We're staying at Pinako's old house. It's an Automail shop, and she still keeps her supplies there."

Roy didn't take his eyes off the road to glance at him, but Ed could tell by the shirting in his seat, that he wanted to.

"We're not staying at your childhood home?" The elder asked, and Ed had to wonder if he'd imagined the slight disappointment colouring his counsellors words. He licked his lips slightly, nervously, before replying.

"That house isn't there anymore."

Roy gave a very slight start of surprise, raising both of his eyebrows.

"What happened to it?" he asked, and Ed tore his gaze away from the passing scenery to look at him. He gave a very small shrug, although Roy wasn't looking. Or perhaps, it was because Roy wasn't looking. He shifted his gaze again, to out the front windscreen.

"We burnt it down."

Roy, for his part, didn't react as violently or as animatedly as Ed would have expected. When they'd done it, Pinako had gone crazy on them, and ever since Ed had expected everyone to react in a similar manner. Roy was his counsellor though, and was used to hearing weird stories. The elder man's grip tightened on the steering wheel only because it was Ed, and everything Ed did had a back story. It effected Roy more then ever because Ed was someone Roy cared about.

"Why would you do that?" he asked evenly. Ed stiffened.

"Because that place did nothing but remind me of what a failure I was. And to Al it was a place he thought he knew, but couldn't remember, which scared him." He stopped and swallowed. "So when we went to central, to Hohenheim's place, we decided to start fresh. New place, new faces, no more lost memories - just new ones. No more failures - just successes. So we burnt it down… so we couldn't go back."

Roy nodded, having no comment to make. Ed was just a child, and he handled things in dramatic ways. But he was mature, and knew what he was doing. Ed gave a hollow laugh, which caused Roy to take his eyes off the road for just a split second to glance at him.

"You know, we never expected Winry and Pinako to follow us. And even though we found Teach and got into school and started fresh… there's still so many times I've failed."

Roy noticed, in his peripheral vision, that Ed was clenching his fists against his legs: a sure sign that he was upset. He gave a barely audible sigh. Could the two of them ever go out and have fun without the weight of things they'd done baring down on them? _Really_, he scolded himself, he'd really put his foot in it by asking about Ed's childhood home. Had he not realised yet that anything relating to Ed's childhood was usually painful? The last thing he wanted to do was cause Ed pain.

They drew up to traffic lights and Roy took his hand off the wheel and placed it on Ed's knee. The boy jerked, but relaxed into the touch easily.

"Everyone has failures Edward." The man spoke calmly. "No one can learn how to succeed without them. In that way, failure is a blessing… as cheesy as that sounds." He sighed and brought his hand back up to the wheel in the stiff, correct posture it adopted while driving. "Nobody's perfect Fullmetal." he added, eyes on the road as he pulled away.

**Finally done with chapter. I can't wait for the next chapter. It's one of my favourites in this whole story! ^^ Please review!**

**~Od23**


	13. The Scenic Route

-1**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Cats**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 13 - The Scenic Route

Sunday the 14th of February

It took them two days to arrive at Risembool. The closer they got, the more carefully (slow) Roy would drive. They'd ended up staying in a cheap motel with beds like rocks and cold tiled floors. The windows didn't close and the blinds didn't open and it was overall a pretty miserable place. Ed wasn't complaining though, since 1. He wasn't paying, Roy was. And 2. Roy hadn't brought up his childhood or tried to act like his counsellor the entire time.

The next day they arrived at Risembool and Ed found himself leading Roy by the hand to Pinako's old place. They'd have to spend the whole day driving tomorrow if they ever planned to get back to school on time, so they really only had Sunday to enjoy themselves in Risembool. Ed had decided they should dump their stuff at Pinako's, then he was going to show Roy all the places he'd loved as a child. Roy wanted to see Risembool though Ed's eyes? Then he would.

"It's a mess." Ed said, opening the old door. "Pinako uses it as a storage place now." He added, dumping his bad on the sofa next to what looked like a half finished leg. It was old work, nowhere near as sophisticated as what Pinako and Winry would come up with now. He bent his metal elbow as if to show off how smooth the action was. Roy waded into the room, careful of all the nuts and bolts and metal limbs lying around. He placed his bad delicately on the ground in front of the mantelpiece and, from the scattered papers laying there, picked up a photo.

"Cute kid." me mumbled, putting it back as Ed came up behind him. The photo was of the Elric family - the whole family, so Ed must have been pretty young. Alphonse was sill a babe in arms, and Ed… Roy had probably never seen such a large happy smile from the boy. Ironic that the first time he did was in a photograph with a man the boy swore he hated. He shifted his eyes to see Ed scowling at the same photograph.

"Wisht somebody'd shred it." he spat, turning away from it. "I'd do it myself, but Pinako can be pretty lethal with a wrench. She likes it 'cause it's pretty much the only one with the bastard in it. They were old drinking buddies or somethan."

There was a moment of silence in which Roy inwardly laughed at how easily Ed had regained his eastern accent. He stood straight, wondering if the blonde had noticed.

"How come this is the only one?" he asked. Ed's shoulder's slumped slightly, then he got his posture back and turned to Roy with a slightly manic grin.

"I burnt 'em!"

Roy put a hand in his pocket and fiddled with the ever present lighter there. And people called _him_ a pyromaniac? If they called him that again, he'd introduce them to Edward.

"If she liked it so much, why'd she leave it here?"

Ed shrugged away the question, and Roy had to wonder if Pinako was only as excuse, and Ed was happy to have one last photo of all his family - including his father.

- X -

"And this is tha river where Al would always go if we had a fallen out." the blonde boy explained, accent growing, pointing over the edge of the fence. Roy's eyes followed the outstretched finger, as if he couldn't already see the mass of water. Since leaving Pinako's, they'd been to the bakery store in the village; Ed's old school (which was miles from anywhere - no wonder Ed didn't mind the considerably smaller trek to Central High, which was a fair amount for any normal kid going to the same school); The centre where he and AL had helped their mother care for the soldiers in the ishballan war (Roy had remembered hearing about the conflict on TV, and watching the Amestrian army go to 'help out'); They play park where Ed had allegedly spent hours collecting just the right flowers for Al to give to Winry, only to find the boy loose his nerve and give them to his mother instead. And now they had arrived at another childhood memory.

"Edward." Roy said, just before Ed could vault the fence and get closer to the river. The boy stopped and gave his partner a quizzical look. "How long has it been, since you last came here?"

Ed shrugged.

"Ya know, we first met teach here too, when tha river flooded. She refused to take us on as pupils than, but when we followed her to Central she gave in." he grinned. Roy sighed, and tried to keep his look serious. Ed faltered slightly. Roy took a deep breath, steeling himself, before:

"I want to visit your mother's grave."

Ed stepped back slightly in shock, banging into the fence, and he leant against it, trying to get his composure back. He turned his head to look down the river. He hadn't visited his mother's grave since Al had lost his memories.

"Why would ya wanna go an' do somethan like that?" He asked guardedly. Roy, however, didn't loose his resolve. He stepped forward and placed a feather light kiss to the blonde's forehead. He wrapped his arms around the boys waist, despite the curious looks he received from passers by, and felt Ed relax against him.

"Because." He began. "It's only right."

Ed rose an eyebrow.

"I'm your boyfriend right? Not only that, but I'm your _first_ boyfriend. Don't you think I should be introduced to your mother?" Ed blushed lightly, and Roy, in an attempt to lighten the mood some more, since Ed was still rather tense, laughed. "What? Not embarrassed by me are you? Don't want mum to know about me?"

Ed's blush intensified, and he pushed away from the older man - though he didn't get very far because he was blocked by the fence.

"It's not that… well, okay, maybe it is that."

Roy, despite all efforts, snorted in amusement, making Ed shift in embarrassment.

"I'm insulted!" Roy joked, trying (and failing) to quell his laughter.

"Well it's weird! It'd be so awkward to tell you're mum - 'hey mum, even though I've never been interested in anyone in all these years, I've suddenly decided I'm gay and now I'm shagging a teacher!'." After two seconds silence, Ed gasped and Roy burst into laughter, stepping back and holding his sides with the force of his laughs. "I meant seeing… not…" The blonde trailed off, and Roy tried to quiet his laughter, although he was shaking trying to repress it.

And there they stood - one blushing teen and one shaking man, next to a river in early afternoon.

"Please Edward." Roy pleaded, after he had calmed down somewhat. "I want to go pay my respects to the woman who brought such an interesting, clever, beautiful… amusing child into the world."

Ed sighed, waving away the compliments, but never completely able to say 'no' to Roy.

"Alright, let's go get some flowers."

- X -

Tat's how they came about to be alone in the graveyard in front of Trisha Elric's grave. Laid there was a small bouquet of pink carnations from Ed, and a large bouquet of assorted flowers courtesy of Roy - 'because flattery gets you everywhere mr. Elric'.

Ed was kneeling, and Roy was stood next to him, one hand in his pocket, fiddling with his lighter. Although he was the one who had wanted to come, he had no idea what to say. It would be embarrassing to get sentimental in front of Edward, but he didn't want to laugh and joke, because that would be disrespectful. He didn't really know anything about Trisha Elric, and he was feeling rather out of place. He sighed, eventually opting to just say what first came to mind.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Elric." Edward snorted, so Roy pushed on, smiling slightly. "At least I didn't say 'Mrs. Edward's Mum.'."

Edward smiled, reaching up and dragging Roy down to sit with him.

"Mum." the boy said, "I want ta introduce ya ta Roy Mustang. He's my counsellor - that's a long story, but perhaps an even longer story would be how we came ta be setting here, a little more than teacher and student."

Roy shuffled, getting comfy on the ground.

"Please don't hate 'im…" Ed trailed off. "I know what we're doing right now isn't really socially accepted, but I wanted this… I mean, I never did give up easily if it's somethan I wanted." Ed broke off, laughing quietly, and Roy clasped hands with the boy, still looking at the grave. He took a deep breath, then:

"I know it's been a long time since your son has come to visit, but I can tell you both he and Alphonse are doing just fine in central -"

"We're in a real good school, en Winry keeps us on tha right track." Ed interrupted. Roy smiled.

"I know this news we're giving you must be shocking, but…" he gave Ed's hand a squeeze. "I plan to keep him safe, and I'm never letting him go."

Ed rested his head on the man's shoulder.

"Next time I come, I'll bring Al." Even though Al didn't remember Trisha, Ed was sure that somewhere deep down, the boy missed her as much as he did. "We both miss ya. Recently, there's bin some times when I've really needed ya, but I've pulled through, and I really hope ya can be proud of me - Not matter what path I chose to go down, and who I choose to go down it with." He squeezed Roy's hand back. "I've chosen this path, with him, and while it ain't the scenic route, it's still lookan pretty damn good."

**Mangling the English language to create accents… I hate doing it, but… Still. XD I love Roy in this chapter. XD**

**Enjoy, and please review!**


	14. The Whole Universe Was about to Implode

-1**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Cats**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 14 - The Whole Universe Was About to Implode

Sunday the 14th of February, still.

Roy had visited the graves of Winry's parent after they'd finished telling Trisha about absolutely everything that had happened in their lives since they had met each other. At that time they'd ended up laughing at some of the memories they had together, that they had previously forgotten about, saying to each other; 'hey! Remember when…'. Anecdotes about counsel meetings, or the new years, and rolling around in the snow, and Ed and Al trying to beat the crap out of each other, and… Well, Ed supposed it didn't really matter what they talked about - it was that they had sat together and talked with Trisha. Somehow, the evening had made Ed feel much better about everything.

When they were walking home, Ed suddenly stopped in front of a blank field - making Roy stop too, since their hands were still clasped.

"What is it?" The older man asked, but Ed didn't reply, opting to keep staring at the empty area. "Edward?"

Ed lifted his eyes, making eye contact with the man beside him.

"This is where is was… my home." he closed his eyes so Roy wouldn't see the tears springing up there. "I almost stepped right over it."

Roy used his hand not connected to Ed's, and placed it on the blonde's shoulder.

"Do you regret burning it down?" he asked, and Ed shook his head.

"I don't regret trying to make a new start… but sometimes… I miss home."

"What about your home in Central?"

Ed tense, trying to control his emotions.

"That place can't be called a home. Nothing inside it is mine except for myself… the only memories I have there are getting up to go to school, and going back to sleep."

"Did you ever try to make memories there?"

Ed shuffled, a sure sign that he was beginning to get awkward. Roy sighed, he was right - they wouldn't be able to go to Risembool without it upsetting the teen. Why had he not figured that out before they drove all the way out here? He knew they should have gone to Xing.

"All I knew from that place is constantly struggling." he clenched a fist, although his grip was weak on Roy's hand. "I'm always worried that I'm not good enough, or I'm a failure, or everyone hates me, or there isn't enough time." he choked on his own saliva and found himself gripping at the fabric of his coat at his side and bowing his head. Roy wrapped his arms securely around the teen's shoulders, and kissed the top of his head.

"What isn't there enough time to do?"

Ed stiffened.

"I…" he gulped. "I want to get Al's memories back." He stated, pushing away and staring Roy down with a glare of rosy determination. Roy ran a hand through his hair.

"How are you going to do that?" He asked, voice gentle. Ed gripped tighter at his own coat, he always gripped at something when he was upset or angry, like he could take all his frustrations out on the material.

"I don't know yet… But there's got to be a way." he insisted. "There's a study at Drachma University which is rumoured to have some effect on regaining memory, so I…"

Roy's phone had started to ring, and the man had broken away from the conversation. Ed wiped his eyes with his sleeve as Roy flipped the phone open and held it to his ear.

"Roy here." He said, and there was a mumble on the other side of the line. It seemed like Roy had finally learnt how to turn his phone volume down. Ed wasn't really listening anyway, but couldn't help but notice Roy sigh and glance at him.

"Alright, Okay… Give a sec." he paused, put the phone so the mouthpiece was muffled against his shoulder, then he touched Ed's shoulder gently. "This is kinda important, I'll be right back." and with that he put the phone back to his ear and walked a little way away, leaving Ed standing at the site where his home had once stood.

- X -

Monday the 15th of February

The drive home the next day was in silence. Roy was driving just over the speed limit to get them home on time, but that meant that he was even more silent and brood then usual. Ed sat next to him, wondering when and _if_ it would be okay to talk. He was getting the idea that it would never be okay to open his mouth again, the way Roy was glaring at the road.

They sent the night at Pinako's, and had woken at five o' clock to pack up and get going. They were both understandably tired and grouchy, but Roy was acting like the whole universe was about to implode and it was all the elder man's fault. Basically, the ride home was not an enjoyable one.

The arrived back at just before seven, and Ed made no excuses before practically leaping from the car, snatching up his bad and waving goodbye. Roy flicked his hand over his shoulder and 'sped' away.

"Not a good trip?" asked Winry as she opened the door and watched Roy pull away. Ed shrugged. Brushing past her and dumping his bag in the hall.

"I thought it went alright… but…" he shrugged again. "Roy has a lot of commitments."

"He cut the trip short?" the blonde girl asked, but Ed shook his head.

"Not really… we were there for the right amount of time, but he got a phone call… and that kinda cut the fun short." he suddenly grinned. "Not that I'm complaining though. The trip must have cost loads, and he does have lots of commitments."

Winry sighed.

"You know it's okay to be upset right?"

"I'm not upset." Ed insisted. "Roy's… He's an adult, so things are bound to come up that need his attention. Besides, I realised something while I was away."

"What?"

Ed, as if suddenly realising something was missing, sweeping his eyes over the room and lowered his lids suspiciously.

"Where's Al?" he asked.

"Shopping." Winry replied, "Now what did you realise?"

Ed's golden eyes turned from curious, to sad once more.

"I realised I've been slacking." he explained. He sat down heavily on one of the old armchairs and Winry sat on the floor, facing him; her face sympathetic. "I've been spending so much time enjoying myself Roy that I completely forgot about getting Al's memories back." he finished.

"I see." Winry sighed. "Ed… It's okay to have fun. I'm sure Al doesn't mind." she tried to reason, but Ed shook his head.

"I made a promise and I should keep it." He protested, "All this time I've been completely disregarding his feelings in favour of letting myself have fun, and that's unfair on him."

"Ed…. He's-"

"He deserves to remember the times we had as children." Ed pressed on. "He deserves to remember our mother! So that he can visit her grave too, so he can go there and… and talk to her about anything and know that she's listening. Because the Al of today doesn't know her. He can't remember her…" He gulped, staring determinedly at the clock on the wall above Winry's head. "It's my fault that he can't remember her, so I have to bring those memories back."

Winry, wishing Ed could see reason, stood up and gentle mused his hair.

"No matter what I say you're not going to give up… so…" she grit her teeth, turning away. "Just don't… don't work so hard you end up hurting yourself, okay?"

Ed waved away her concern.

"I've got a counsellor now, what are you worried about?"

Winry lost her self-control, clenching her fist and punching Ed's arm with more force then was perhaps necessary. Ed grimaced, yet didn't yell. He was way too tried to have a tantrum.

"How can you call that man your counsellor when he probably doesn't even know what you're trying to do? How can you still call him that when after everything you've been through the two of you still keep secrets from each other? I bet you don't even know what's going on in his life at the moment do you? Neither of you have a damn clue about each other yet you call him your counsellor, and even your lover?" She drew into herself, shaking with rage, and if Ed knew Winry at all, tears. "Even I know, Rose told me… and I hate what he's putting himself through. But you… You're killing yourself trying to get on the same wavelength as him, and he still wont tell you."

Ed stood, and placed a apprehensive hand on the girls shoulder.

"Winry…"

Winry pulled away and shoved at Ed.

"I think you ad Roy are perfect for each other, you know that. But I love you more the him, and I can't stand to see you getting so upset because the two of you are so damn stubborn! If it goes on like this, it might be best if you… if you didn't see each other any more." She sighed. "How can you call him your lover, with all the secrets you two keep?"

"How can you say any of this when you've been sneaking around behind Al's back! It's not a big deal that you're tutoring the kid - yeah, Wrath told me - so why are you keeping it a secret?" Ed snapped.

"I… That's different! You know how jealous Al gets! He'd jump to conclusions."

"Not if he trusts you, like lovers are supposed to do! Why don't you just break up with Al, take some of your own god-damn advice!"

Winry bowed her head, waiting two seconds, then stomped her way out of the house, completely ignoring Al when he called out to her from down the street.


	15. Trying to Find Roy

-1**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Cats**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 15 - Trying to Find Roy

Wednesday the 17th of February

Ed couldn't help but mull it over and over in his mind. Not only had he upset Winry (which meant he'd also upset Al), but she knew something about Roy that Ed didn't. Something Winry was allowed to know, that Ed couldn't? What could it be? He was forcefully reminded of Roy's 'family' thing. It was a case of exactly the same thing - to Roy, was Ed just a child? It was infuriating and frustrating that Roy wouldn't tell him things, when Ed told Roy everything - even things he may not have wanted to share.

He'd spent all day at school on Tuesday avoiding Russell, Winry and Al, and trying to find Roy - only to find out from Hawkeye that he'd spent the day at home, trying to sort out something to do with his family. And there was that word again. Family. Was whatever Winry knew something to do with his family? Why was it impossible to trust Ed with what was upsetting the man?

And that was how Ed found himself outside Roy's office door, working up the courage to nock. How would he confront Roy about this? What would he say? He lifted his hand to nock, and was just about to, when;

"Hey boss!"

Ed jumped as Havoc slapped him on the back - cigarette hanging from his lips as always (but not lit because he was in school). The chain smoker grinned. "Looking for the chief?"

Chief - that was Havoc's nickname for the Colonel. Ed nodded.

"You're outa luck. He just left. Gotta phone call and he was off. Something to do with his family."

Ed gripped his hands at his side.

"Thanks lieutenant." he said, not even registering he'd just nicknames the man.

- X -

"Looking for the Colonel?"

Ed blushed heavily, nodding.

"Sorry to be a nuisance, but he wasn't in school and I really need to talk to him about something. He's not at home, so I thought he might be here."

Maes Hughes shrugged.

"Sorry Ed, he hasn't come around in awhile actually. When you find him tell him my darling daughter is missing him!"

Ed nodded.

"Family stuff." he repeated the excuse he'd been hearing so often lately. Maes, instead of agreeing as Ed would have expected him to do, snorted in amusement.

"Doubt it. Roy's parents haven't spoken to him since he moved to Amestris. He doesn't get on with any of his family."

Ed, for the first time since arriving at Hughes' doorstep, made eye contact with the man.

"He's never tried to make contact with them?"

Hughes shrugged.

"Why would he? They're as good as dead to him, and vice versa."

Ed looked at his shoes.

"Oh."

"But hey!" exclaimed Hughes, brightening up. "Gracia's cooking right now! Why don't you come in? You can play with Elysia. She'd love that." The super-dad grinned, but Ed quickly (and rather desperately) shook his head.

"Sorry, kinda in a rush." he all but screamed, before speeding off.

- X -

Friday the 19th of February

"Trying to find Roy?"

"Yeah."

Riza gave the young blonde in front of her a pitying look.

"Have you tried his office?"

Ed nodded, not verbalising that he had tried Roy's office every break and lunch, before and after school every day for the last four days now. Riza patted he shoulder reassuringly.

"I know I'm not a counsellor, but whatever you have to say, I can listen." She offered. Ed nodded again. Riza shrugged again, and Ed felt a hand that wasn't hers on his shoulder.

"Brother." Al said a Ed looked round. Winry was beside him. She hadn't been talking to him since their spat in Hohenheim's place, and Al, torn between siding with his girlfriend or his brother, opted for only talking to Ed when Winry wasn't around. Which was a rare occasion. Now, however, they seemed to be in agreement that talking to him was an alright thing to do.

"Ed." said Winry, "Why don't you come eat something?"

Ed shrugged.

"I still have to try a few more places…"

Al swallowed, brow furrowed.

"You've tried everywhere. You haven't been eating right. You need to take a break."

Ed clenched his fists at his sides, around the material of his long red coat, and Al knew he'd just managed to annoy his older brother.

"I'll stop when I've found him." The eldest Elric stated. He didn't bring his eyes up off the floor to see Al and Winry exchanged worried glances.

"Why don't you call him?" asked Winry, once Riza was finally out of earshot. Ed sighed.

"I don't know his number… he always called me. You know how I am with technology."

He shrugged, waving them away, and making his way down the hall. Al and Winry watched him go with worried eyes. Ed had skipped breakfast for the last three days to look for Roy before school, and lunch as well, so he could look for the man during that time. When he got home, disappointed that he hadn't found his counsellor, he picked at whatever Al had made, then went straight back out under the excuse of 'clearing his head'. Al and Winry knew he was really just wondering the streets, hoping he'd meet Roy down the next road.

Ed rounded the corner, and collapsed. He braced himself for the impact of hitting the cold tiled floor, but felt strong arms wrap around him instead.

"Roy?" he asked, vision hazy.

A sigh.

"No Ed." Said a familiar voice. Ed gripped at the material of the man's shirt anyway, even if it wasn't Roy. The mans sighed again, straightening and completely picking the petite blonde up off the floor. "You're really crazy about him aren't you?" he asked, and Ed, not really caring who it was and why they were asking, nodded. The man shifted his weight to better accommodate for Ed's. "Even though I don't approve, it's obvious I don't stand a chance… so… I'll tell you something."

- X -

Saturday the 20th of February

Ed walked slowly up the path in completely the opposite direction of his own place of residence. He was too exhausted to walk any faster, plus, he was incredibly nervous. In his hand was a piece of paper with an address scribbled on it. Al had told him Russell had given it to him, so in all likelihood it was a trap, but at this point, Ed simply didn't care. This was supposedly Roy's new address, since he wasn't staying at his old apartment anymore. Ed was going to see him - today.

The neighbourhood was a little dingy, and a definite step-down from Roy's old bachelor pad. Children were playing in a vandalised basketball court (though they weren't playing basketball), and half-dead flowerbeds lined the street. These flowerbeds were surrounded by knee-high, red-brick walls, and it was on one of these that Ed first saw Roy; hunched over with a cigarette dangling dangerously in one hand. Ed sighed, taking a step forward.

"Since when have you smoked?" he asked loudly enough to get Roy's head to snap up. The man donned a surprised look, then his eyes snapped back down to his feet.

"Since now."

He was a complete mess; greasy hair, unshaved chin, stained and crumpled clothes, and from what Ed could tell, he'd probably been drinking as well. The blonde checked his watch: Ten Seventeen. It hadn't even hit noon yet. He sighed again, taking the remaining few steps and plucking the cigarette from the elder man before Roy could take another drag. He threw it n the ground and stamped it out.

"Well, you don't anymore."

Roy shrugged, wondering if he should tell the blonde about the pack of ten in his back pocket.

***Grins like a maniac* Okay, so this chapter is a transitional one, and is very jumpy, so I'm not a great fan of it… but NEXT chapter. *grinning* Te he. Oh I just can't WAIT! **

**Please review,**

**~Od23**


	16. In An Adult Way

-1**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Cats**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**This is it! This is it! This is it! *is having a fit* Oh my Diana! This is the chapter! After all this hype you're gunna be like 'This is it? It's crap!' but I'm so excited! Eek! Arrogant as it is, I love this chapter so much that my heart is thumping in my ears. XD Please review.**

Chapter 16 - In an Adult Way

Saturday the 20th of February… Still.

They walked down path after path in silence. Ed had looked for Roy to confront him, but now they were together again, Ed had no clue as to where to begin. Roy was shivering, being in only his normal attire of a shirt and slacks, but despite Ed suggesting he should go get something warmer to wear, Roy had opted to just start walking. Ed himself was relatively toasty in his black jeans and the white shirt and beige v-neck jumper he'd borrowed from Al. He'd wanted to dress up and look smart and adult when he told Roy he was no longer a child, so it okay to trust him. Still, they walked on in silence though, as Ed didn't have the courage to start a conversation, and Roy seemed somewhat as if he wished Ed wasn't there at all. Ed took a deep breath and took in as much cold winter air as he could.

"What's on your mind?" he eventually asked, having heard it so many times from Roy himself during group meetings. He heard the elder man give a slightly bitter laugh, but didn't look at him. Perhaps Roy was like himself and didn't like to be looked at when he was 'sharing' something personal.

"You really want to know?" the elder asked, and Ed nodded his head - 'hmming'. Roy sighed. "Sorry to be blunt, but you never really get it any other way, this… it doesn't concern you."

Ed heard the words, but didn't register them until he felt the tears prick at the edge of his eyes. He gulped them back. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't even get angry - because he was an adult. He had to show Roy that what was upsetting him did concern him, but he had to do it in an adult way.

"Maybe it doesn't." he agreed, and saw out of the corner of his eyes that Roy was taken aback. Roy _had_ expected a tantrum. "Will you keep walking with me anyway? We can talk about something else." his tone was clipped in a way that suggested he was trying very hard, and Roy noticed this. He wasn't going to say anything because an Ed that agreed with him was much easier to handle.

"How's school?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and beginning the usual fiddling with his lighter. He'd been using that lighter a lot more recently. Ed scuffed his shoes.

"You'd know if you'd been there." he snapped, then blushed. "I mean, it's been good I guess… although, I wish you'd been there."

Roy smiled lightly.

"I'll be back soon, stuff has been going on recently."

Ed nodded, though it seemed like it took a lot of effort.

"With your family."

"Yeah, it's all a little complicated." Roy agreed. "So, what about Winry and Al? Feel's like it's been ages since I've seen them."

Ed bit back the same retort as last time. If Roy hadn't been _running away_ then he'd know how Al and Winry were. Instead, he said:

"They've been well."

Roy nodded, and they fell back into an awkward silence. They slowed their pace and came to a stop. It was then they realised they had come to a stop right in front of the gates to the school. It was closed and locked because it was Saturday, but Ed happened to look round and see Roy giving them a mischievous grin.

"Wanna go in?" the man asked, and Ed, in a effort to keep mature, rose an eyebrow in the exact way Roy was prone to doing. Roy grinned some more. "C'mon, I bet you've always wanted to know what School's like on a weekend."

Ed shrugged.

"Not really, it'll just be deserted, and I've already seen the school deserted minus you and I." he explained. Roy frowned. There went that plan to get Ed to lose his fake maturity. While Ed was certainly more agreeable this way, it wasn't his Ed. His Ed was an immature brat who cried a lot and hated being called short, not this… this adult! Roy took a few steps back, ran forward and scaled the gate. He landed on the other side with all the grace of a cat.

"You can crawl under again." he grinned, hoping to spark a reaction. The blonde glanced up at the top of the gate, took five long steps back, and copied what Roy had done. He landed next to the dark haired man with little more grace then a grounded whale. He promptly fell on his behind with a hiss of pain, and heard Roy laugh from somewhere above him. A hand shot into his vision and he took his groggily. "It takes practise." Roy sympathised.

"How many times have you had to climb it?" Ed asked, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. He was sure he could have done that if he hadn't been so tired from not eating. Roy laughed lightly.

"Not this particular one very many times, but when I was a kid I was always running away over walls and gates."

Ed smiled, imagining the image.

"Running from what?" he asked. Roy chuckled, musing his hair and averting his eyes.

"My teacher."

Ed shivered, thinking of his own ex-teacher. Izumi could be _scary_ when angry. He nodded sympathetically as they made their way deeper into the school and towards the psychology block. They dawdled up the stairs in silence and Roy produced his keys from his pocket, unlocking the door to his office. Had he planned that they'd end up here? They stepped inside and Roy instantly went to lean against his desk. Ed opted for staying close to the door, his hand securely on the door handle. Being there again was comforting; having Roy in his office again. But he still hadn't made Roy realise that it was okay to trust him.

"Roy… I… Whatever's happening right now, I… I'm here."

Roy sighed.

"It's just family stuff." he repeated.

"Bollocks it's family stuff!" Ed shouted. "I know for a fact you're no longer in contact with your family!"

"I thought you were being an adult." Roy murmured. "What have you been doing? Checking up on me?"

Ed seethed, and Roy took his cigarettes from his back pocked, plucked one out and lit it with his lighter.

"I've been worried!" Ed all but screamed. "You take off for days and the next time I see you you're in a whole new neighbourhood, slowly killing yourself with _these_!" he grabbed the cigarette right out of the older mans mouth and crushed it in his Automail hand.

"So what?" The elder grumbled. Ed had to stop himself from hitting the man - with his Automail fist.

"What are you doing?" he asked, voice shaking. "I never thought you were this stupid."

"It's my choice what I do." Roy stated. "What the hell you do you care anyway?"

Ed shook his head.

"Stop trying to keep me in the dark! All this shit about family events like I'm some little kid who's upset because you can't make it to my birthday party. It's all a bunch of bull! I'm tired of being treated like a child!" The blonde eventually snapped, grabbing the material of Roy's shirt and balling it up in his fist. The threatening nature of the action was lost by Ed's weak grip, and the croak in his voice which betrayed he was holding back tears. "You of all people should know that I can handle it. Haven't I been through enough? Yet you're jumping about the bush and never getting to the god-damn point!"

Roy prised Ed's fingers off his shirt and sighed.

"What do you-"

"_Don't you dare! _… Don't you ever even _dare_ think that I don't care, or worry. I worry about you all the time because you're not reassuring me. You're… You're scaring me Roy… Why won't you tell me the truth?" The boy found his was back to clenching the material of Roy's shirt, but this time it was a lighter, more desperate gesture, and Roy made no move to stop him. He carried on in a small voice. "I'm the one in counselling, but something I feel like you're the one that needs it. You never talk. Not to me, or Hughes, or anyone… don't you trust us? I wish you'd stop thinking of me as a little kid - 'Cause I get it, I've been there! So raked with guilt you're hanging on the edge; all it takes is one puff of wind to knock you either way…. If I can do all I did, come out with a fake arm and leg, and a lifelong debt to my brother, and I'm _still_ willing to give this a chance, why wont you? I thought you were the adult. I'm so fed up of you telling me it doesn't matter, or I don't care, because you can't tell what I'm feeling, and I do care. I can't stand to see you doing to this to yourself." He grabbed the packet of cigarettes that were sitting innocently on the table and threw them across the room.

"I know I'm a brat sometimes." He carried on, "and it's hard to keep up with you since you move so fast. And yeah, I've made some stupid mistakes, and chanced are tomorrow Russell will go to the police and I'll never be able to see you again. But that… that _**sucks**_! I don't want to think about it! I want to think about you, and only you. And I want you to think about me, and only me… maybe that's selfish but I… I love you. I wish you'd tell me things; anything, everything! I wanna be there for you because I'm so god-damn in love with you! But you keep running away from me… Roy please… just trust me."

There was pause in which it felt like time had stopped in the room. A deafening silence swept over them, broken only by the sounds of Ed's breathing. Only Ed's breathing, the blonde realised, Roy wasn't breathing. Roy couldn't breathe, he was too awed by the beauty in front of him, eventually, he took a large breath, almost as if trying breath Ed in.

"Marry me."


	17. Here Goes

-1**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Cats**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 17 - Here Goes…

Friday the 5th of March

More then two weeks later, and Ed still hadn't given Roy an answer. It'd taken him by such a surprise that he'd ended up completely ignoring it, and he had no clue as to how to answer.

_Marry me._

It was more of a command then a request anyway. Not only was he completely confused, but now he had to face Roy today, in a group meeting. Part of him was happy that the rest of the group would be there - so he wouldn't even be able to bring up the subject of what had happened in Roy's office two weeks ago. The other part of him was willing for a situation where he'd be forced to make a decision. Yes or no… it wasn't that hard, right? He came to a halt in front of SC19 and rested his hand on the door handle. He stayed like that for a moment.

"Well, this brings back memories." said a recognisable voice. It was light-hearted and teasing, yet Ed could hear a slight nervousness there - and even though it shouldn't, that made Ed happy. It was nice to know Roy was really serious and waiting for an answer. Ed sighed, opening the door and marching his way inside. Roy followed him and they greeted Wrath and Miss Lust. He sat down next to Wrath; he needed to talk to the boy anyway.

The meeting got underway and while Roy was talking to Miss Lust, Ed nudged Wrath with his foot. The constantly angry boy turned to him with a scowl.

"You and Claus still together?" Ed whispered, and a very light blush graced the younger boys usually pale cheeks.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" he whispered back. Ed shrugged.

"You're getting tutored by Winry right?" he changed the subject.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Just askin'. She's going out with my brother." The blonde informed.

"So what?" Wrath repeated, losing patience.

"So she's like a sister to me."

"So?"

"Look kid." Ed said, voice low. He glanced at Roy to see he was still engaged in conversation with Miss Lust. "All I'm saying is, I care about my brother and I care about Winry, and I care about their relationship. I wont tolerate you getting in the way."

Wrath rolled his eyes.

"I'm not doing anything with her."

Ed growled threateningly.

"Then tell me why Winry wont tell Al about this tutoring thing?"

Wrath shrugged.

"I dunno, but I'm not interesting in Winry. Greed probably is though. Maybe she's sleeping with him." the boy accused. "Why don't you go give him the big brother talk?"

"Alright. I will." Ed said, "Where is he?"

Wrath smirked.

"He's picked me up after school today."

"I'll see him there then!"

- X -

After the meeting Ed went to follow Wrath out to meet with Greed, but was caught by the wrist by Roy. Ed waited until both Wrath and Miss Lust had emptied the classroom, then he said;

"I don't have an answer for you yet."

Roy waved off the fact that Ed had been 'thinking about it' for over two weeks now, and said;

"Don't go."

"Getting desperate aren't we?"

"Don't go see Greed. He's a bad guy. He wont take lightly to threats."

Ed glared.

"You were listening?"

"I couldn't help it. I am your counsellor."

Ed glared some more, raised his head, thought about it for a moment, then delivered a swift slap across the older man's cheek.

"I am so fed up of that god-damn excuse! You asked me to _marry_ you and yet you still think all you are to me if a freaking counsellor?" This had been building up for a while, every emotion Ed had was turning into anger, and Roy was the target, since most emotions Ed had were meant for Roy anyway. He turned his back on the man. "I love you and you know that, but I refuse to marry you until you learn to trust me and start treating me like someone you want to marry."

Roy sighed.

"I swear Edward, I want to marry you. I'd jump off a cliff for you and any other cheesy romantic gesture like it."

Ed gave a hollow laugh.

"So you'd jump off a cliff for me, but you wont trust me enough to tell me what's going on in your life? Why did you move? What are you blaming on 'family things'? what are you keeping a secret from me?"

Roy, fidgeting and trying not to hold a hand to his cheek - which must have been stinging by then - sat down heavily on the classroom desk.

"Fine. You really wanna know?"

Ed nodded.

"Then here goes…" he ran a hand through his hair, "You know Rose Thomas?"

Ed nodded again.

"Rose's guardian, Cornello, was an old friend of mine. I say was because he's no longer alive. In his will he left all his belongings and money to Rose. However, because she's under 18, she can't claim any of it. So a team of solicitors has jumped in to sort out her finances for her and make sure she gets everything that is rightfully hers." Roy's voice was flat, but Ed couldn't help but interrupt.

"Where do you come into all of this?"

"Rose need a carer, since she can no longer live at Cornello's church. So I decided to become that carer." he paused, gave a bitter laugh, and shook his head. "I guess I was probably trying to atone for what I did to Winry. I orphaned one girl, so I should help out another orphaned girl… or something like that."

Ed moved forward, cupped Roy's cheek and forced him to make eye contact.

"What part of that had to be kept a secret?" he asked. Roy averted his eyes.

"I dunno… somehow, I feel guilty about the whole thing." He gulped. "I mean, I know why the government give carers allowance, but it's way too much then what Rose needs, and she wont take the extra cash because 'you deserve it Mr. Mustang'." His voice went high in what was a horrible impersonation of Rose, making Ed giggle slightly.

"I try to get rid of that money quickly, by taking you on trips and stuff, but by doing that it makes me feel great… that you're enjoying yourself makes me happy… but…" he swallowed heavily again, and Ed, stood by the desk in front of the man, could see he was shaking. Roy looked up and Ed almost gasped when he saw how watery the man's eyes had become. "Do I really deserve to be that happy?" he asked, and Ed sighed, nodding.

"You're such an idiot." he said. "You're selfish and arrogant, you suck at your job, you continuously take the piss out of me, you say it's girly to cry, yet here you are - crying." He watched as Roy brought his sleeve to his eyes to try and wipe the evidence away. "You're such a freaking idiot. But of course you deserve to be happy! And you know, when you're not happy, then how are you supposed to counsel us depressive teens?" Ed laughed, and grinned triumphantly when Roy laughed too.

***smiling* These two make me smile.**

**Yeah, jeez. I wanted Roy to have some huge back-story and all that, but I just couldn't think of anything - this was the best I could come up with.**


	18. I Trust You So Much

-1**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Cats**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 18 - Just Life

Saturday the 13th of March

"Al?"

"What's up brother?"

Al was sat in one the armchairs of their lounge. His nose had been buried in the book he was reading, but when Ed had called his name his head had popped up to look at him. Ed shuffled awkwardly in the doorway.

"Can we just, talk. For a bit?" he asked, and smiled when Al instantly put away his book and pointed to the chair across from him. Ed sat down as instructed.

"What do you wanna talk about?" the younger Elric asked. Ed looked down at his lap.

"Just life, in general." he said. Al nodded.

"Sure."

They lapsed into an awkward silence.

"So…" said Ed. "How are you and Winry."

Al smiled, though Ed couldn't see it as he was still staring intently at his lap.

"I heard an interesting rumour that someone was going around threatening people 'in the way' of our relationship." Ed blushed slightly, but Al didn't comment on it. "Guess they knew we were going through a rough patch, but thanks to them we're being honest with each other again, and I'm being less jealous all the time. So we're fine… by the way, Winry wasn't sleeping with anyone."

Ed blushed.

"Who even suggested it?" he mumbled, but he smiled at his lap. He was glad that they were good again. "Actually Al… I wanted to talk about… about your memories."

Al was silent for a moment, then;

"Okay."

"Al, there's a study at Drachma university, and it looks really promising." he shrugged, still not looking up. "I know I dragged you to Central for the same reason, but… this time I plan on going on my own."

"Drachma's a long way away." Said Al evenly. Ed nodded his agreement.

"Even if I go there now, the way I am, they won't give me the information I need. So, I plan on going to university there."

"Right."

"But the earliest I can go to university is at age 19. If I want the right qualifications to be able to get in, and that's three years from now… can you wait that long?"

Al nodded,

"Of course I can." he said, "I'm in no rush. I've never been in any rush."

Ed nodded, a little sad that he had no closer, easier leads.

"I'm not going to give up on getting your memories back. Even if it takes forever and a day. Though… I wish it wasn't taking this long." he sighed, "But I wont give up. I'll keep looking for leads until then."

Al nodded again.

"I know you wont." he said, almost as if resigned to that fact. "What about you and Roy?"

Ed blushed.

"What about me and Roy?"

Al made a gesture with his hand.

"You guys still going okay?" he asked.

Ed used his right hand and fiddled with the fingers on his left. He watched what little sun that fell through their windows glint off the single diamond, embedded in the white-gold band. He never figured he'd be wearing something like it, yet here he was.

"Actually, we're going okay." he finally replied. "We got out of a rough patch too, and um… now we're engaged." he rushed, blushing at his lap. Al nodded, smiling lightly at his brother.

…

"Wait, WHAT?"

Ed held up his hand so Al could examine the ring. Al leant forward to see it properly. He seemed a little surprised, but happy all the same. He held Ed's hand in both of his own as he lightly fingered the ring.

"Wow." he eventually said. "Considering in October you hated him, this is a little sudden."

Ed nodded.

"I thought so too." he replied. "but after everything, all the roundabouts and rollercoaster rides, all the falling out and then making up, all the running away and then facing our fears… it just makes sense really."

Al went back to his seat and rose an eyebrow.

"You're going to marry him because it 'just makes sense'." he asked.

Ed blushed, and shook his head.

"I want to do this, because… well, ya know… I love him and all that." he mumbled the last part at his lap, ignoring Al grinned as best he could. After a moment of basking in Ed's confession, he frowned.

"How's Mr. Mustang going to feel about you going off to Drachma in three years time?"

Ed shrugged.

"That's three years from now. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, I suppose."

- X -

Ed found himself outside Roy's office once again, hand hovering over the door handle. He couldn't take his eyes away from the diamond glittering on his ring-finger. He was about to push down the handle when;

"Hey boss."

Ed instantly hid the ring behind his back.

"Mr. Havoc!" he yelled in surprise.

"You alright Ed?" said a voice from behind him, which made him pull his hand to his front again.

"Ms. Hawkeye." he greeted, as she came round to his front, she nodded politely.

"Are you looking for Mr. Mustang?" she asked, but Ed shook his head.

"Just happened to be in the area." he excused, flapping his hands about in a panic. He realised what a mistake that was when Riza grabbed his hand.

"What a beautiful ring." she said, making Ed blush. Havoc looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"Getting married Ed?" he teased. Ed snatched his hand back and held it against his chest.

"Yes, actually."

Havoc's other eyebrow went up to meet it's twin, and his mouth fell open slightly.

"Really, to who?"

Ed blushed, opting to keep quiet.

"Yes Edward, to who?" asked a very recognisable, teasing voice. Ed whipped his head round to see Roy right behind him. Ed glared lightly at him.

"You don't know him." he insisted, Roy grinned.

"Well, if he won your affections he's probably a really attractive, clever, admirable man." Roy teased, Riza smiled.

"That's right. Someone whom Ed would marry would be very clever." she agreed, making Roy's ego swell so much Ed could actually see it. The young man groaned in exasperation.

"Actually, he's an arrogant, egotistical bastard with a Lolita complex." he complained, staring Roy straight in the eye." Roy smirked at him.

"Guess that makes you the Lolita." he said, and Ed nodded.

"I guess, but I'd rather be that then a perverted old man."

Ed swore he could see a vein pop in Roy's head.

"Who the hell are you calling a perverted old man you little brat?"

Ed faked surprise.

"Why, my fiancé of course." he grinned. "But you know, if you _think_ something applies to you, then it probably does."

Roy hung his head in defeat. Ed had definitely won that round. He grinned at the floor. He may have won that battle, but he hadn't won the war. Roy had many more verbal battles just like that one to look forward to, since he planned on spending the rest of his life with Edward. It was all he could do not to declare his love from the roof-tops. Not that he ever would… much.

"Well, you'll have to introduce us someday." said Havoc, only slightly put out by this new revelation. He grinned. "Are we invited to the wedding?"

Ed exchanged a glance with Roy, who shook his head, barely noticeably, then pretended to gag when he knew Jean and Riza weren't looking. Ed grinned.

"Definitely. When we get around to setting a date, I'll send you an invite!"

Roy smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. Another time Ed had got the best of him.

"You alright Roy?" asked Riza. Roy nodded.

"Just acquired a headache." he said, glaring at Ed. The young blonde grinned at him innocently.

"And you Ed? Getting married is a big deal." questioned the blonde woman, Ed grinned, watching Coco slide between Roy's legs and come to a stop in front of him, mewling, as if asking to be picked up. He swooped down and cradled her in his arms, standing up straight again. Roy poked at her stomach and she meowed happily at the attention. Ed couldn't help but give Roy an affectionate smile.

"I think everything's gunna be fine. We already bicker like an old married couple anyway."

Roy snorted, but didn't disagree.

"I trust you." He said in Ed's ear, and Ed smiled.

"I trust you too." He replied, and it was just as good as saying 'I love you'. It meant the same thing to them, and they could say it in public. "I trust you so much."

***snort* Coco only got a mention in this chapter because I'd completely forgotten about her and I felt guilty. Considering this story's name, there aren't that many references to cats… oh well. Cats still runs off the tongue better then Trust, which is what the story is really about. Oh well…**

**On that note: can anyone say 'Sequel'? *grin* 'Family' is the next one, and the last one, in the Give Guidance or Counsel Series. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story, and please keep a look out for Family once I finish it and start putting it up here. **

**~Od23**


End file.
